Un mañana
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No soy perfecto... solo humano.  Yaoi, Mpreg, Au
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling

Recomendación: Mañana. Gloria Trevi

Una explicación, de este fic. Fue el primero que escribi hace cinco años, y lo publiqué muy emocionada -como todas con su primer trabajo- sin embargo hubo dos comentarios bastante agresivos cuestionándome,¿ por que describo a un Harry Potter de ese modo?, si el es bueno y nunca haría _cosas_ como esas, en ese momento me sentí herida y asombrada por este hecho , por que según mi humilde opinión y hasta donde yo se; este personaje ficticio… es humano, con defectos y virtudes y con la misma responsabilidad de sus acciones y lo que ellas traigan. Así que antes de que la liga defensora de Santo Potter me insulte, les aclaro que mi fic es algo Ooc y AU, y sobre todo lo escribe en el momento en que me canse de ser lectora de algunos -no todos ni la mayoría- fics que ponen a este chico como héroe, todo perfección y que si comete algún error o vandalismo; siempre, pero siempre tiene justificación. Bueno espero que no los hay asustado y salgan corriendo sin leer, lo siento no quise ser tajante, es solo que ustedes merecen todo mi respeto, por sacrificarse a leer mis locuras. Y por cierto le vuelvo a recordar fue el primero y tal ves lo vean medio simplón.

**Mañana**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Un nuevo día en Hogwarts y en las mazmorras de slitheryn se encuentra un rubio platinado, que no ha dormido desde la madrugada, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, mismos que son interrumpidos por su amigo Blaise, quien lo llama, para ir al gran comedor a desayunar. No tiene apetito, pero sabia que su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se levantara, el rubio esta consiente que no era el hambre lo que hacia a Blaise apresurarlo, ¡no!... la razón era un pelirrojo Gryffindor -muy puntual para todas las comidas-, que traía loquito al castaño, claro que este mismo, como buen Slytherin aun no aceptaba su debilidad. Draco no lo culpaba ¿como hacerlo? Si el mismo, estaba en la misma situación…, por su parte ya empezaba a aceptar que hace poco tiempo; cierto leoncito de ojos verdes le agradaba bastante, ¿como llego a esa conclusión? Pues después de darse cuenta que Potter tenia unos ojos hermosos, un cuerpo como se lo receto el medimago y una boca que sin decir nada estaba muy deseable, incluso su cabello rebelde le gustaba cuando el viento lo movía; si definitivamente el sentimiento hacia el chico de ojos verdes; era mas que un suspiro pensó que daría su fortuna entera… por ser el viento para enredarse en sus cabellos, su cuerpo… en su alma bueno la mitad de su fortuna era demasiado guapo para quedarse pobre.

00000000000000000000000

Por más que los dos chicos se apresuraron, no llegaron a tiempo; el trío dorado ya estaba en su respectiva mesa. El único consuelo que les quedo, fue mirar disimuladamente a los Gryffindor, cuando se dirigían a la mesa de los Sly -en donde sus compañeros ya los esperaban-, los chicos se sentaron, mientras no quitaban la vista de la mesa de los Gryffindor, hasta que una muy perceptiva Pansy, los trajo de su mundo ilusorio.

-Y bien ¿cuando se decidirán chicos?

-¿De que hablas Pansy?-le dijo el moreno

-Pues de que mas ¿Cuando se le declararan a sus respectivos leoncitos?

Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de la sly, así que la chica siguió hablando como si nada.

-Si, si, no se hagan tontos, babean por los dos chicos del trío dorado, nada mas hay que ver como los miran con cara de hambre, incluso ellos ya se dieron cuenta -señalando a Crabbe y Goyle- Incluso hicimos una apuesta, para ver quien era el primer valiente en declararse… pero todos perdimos, ya que ninguno de ustedes lo hizo.

Blaise tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse pero Draco solo arqueo la ceja aun mas, encarando a la chica.

-¡¿De que diablos hablas Pansy? ¡¿El poco cerebro que te quedaba se fue a la basura esta mañana?

-Mira Dragón, que tu estas tonto por el cara rajada y Blaise por la comadreja, ya todos lo sabemos.

-Crónica de una muerte anunciada (1) -dijo Nott, quien, hasta ese momento no había intervenido en la conversación, sin levantar la vista de su plato, demostrando que el asunto, no le interesaba en demasía, si no más bien solo como objeto de estudio. Le importaba un reverendo rábano, si sus amigos tenían gustos tan… extraños.

El mulato ya había pasado por todos los colores del semáforo, pero el rubio no daba su brazo a torcer, pues el orgullo Malfoy no se doblegaba.

-Y según ustedes por que creen, que ando tras de Potter?

-Quieres que empiece a decirte por número o por orden alfabético; por que nos hemos dado cuenta… Pues bien, si así lo quieres ,empezare: Por tu mirada anhelante cuando ves al Gry por excelencia; los suspiros que das cada vez que sonríe; las persecuciones que haces, cada vez que los ves salir del castillo y para cerrar con broche de oro… , Tu actitud la otra noche te creías solo en el pasillo; cuando hacíamos nuestra ronda nocturna -la chica se aclaro la garganta- Me gustas demasiado y se que es un total error… sin embargo ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi corazón ya te ha elegido

_ ¡Yo no dije eso!

_ Bueno… Eso creí –todos los chicos terminaron riéndose de la desfachatez de la chica.

Ya con la tensión relajada la conversación continuo; con el de ojos grises cuestionando a la morena.

-Pero tú te habías quedado en una de las aulas revisando ¿como oíste?

-Hay Dragón, te alcance de inmediato pero al verte tan ensimismado no quise interrumpir el que ¿en que quedamos chicos? se animan o no, total que pueden perder -los mencionados se quedaron callados; pasados unos instantes, el rubio reacciono.

-En serio chicos… ¿tengo que decirles todas las razones por las que Potter no me aceptaría? o ya se las imaginan.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿que tanto te gusta, el chico dorado? -pregunto Theo.

-Ah, ¿cuanto?, no sabría medirlo, solo se que es… en lo ultimo que pienso al acostarme y lo primero al despertar, veo su rostro en todas partes, y esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos las he buscado sin descanso en otros y otras, pero nunca son tan expresivas y hermosas como las de él y ese cuerpo perfecto, incluso me encanta su cabello rebelde… Mas se muy bien que jamás me dejaría acercarme a el, con todas las cosas que nos separan; empezando por que, soy hijo de un Mortifago, sobrino de la mujer que casi mata a su padrino; su Némesis desde que nos conocimos; soy Slytherin –los chicos reunidos veían a su líder mencionando todos los contras- y por si fuera poco… soy un hombre, a ver ¿me falto algo? –el rubio dejo de hablar ya que, era demasiado hablar par alguien que ocultaba sus sentimientos pues eran muestra de debilidad.

-Si, te falto decir… que te odia -menciono Crabbe –el chico no noto, la mirada asesina por parte de los otros chicos.

-¡_Es verdad! gracias por recordármelo_ -dijo el rubio tratando de evitar las risa, su guardaespaldas era muy sincero, Blaise abrazo al Rubio y le susurro en el oído.

_ Tienes unos amigos _muy_ _fieles_.

Todos volvieron a reír, hasta que Theo cerro su libro y deje su tenedor limpiándose pulcramente los labios y aclarándose la garganta; empezó a hablar.

-Bien ya contestaste mi pregunta... Ya tenemos dieciséis año Draco, con lo cerca que esta la guerra, no puedes perder tu oportunidad y con esto –señalando la cara de Draco- disipaste mis dudas y he tomado una decisión, que tiene que ver con ustedes también –señalando a los del grupo- como ven todos y cada uno de nosotros será, como carne de cañón- los chicos no entendieron la metáfora- seremos peones sacrificables, así que por que no, buscar nuestro propio beneficio y a la vez… tener lo que deseamos, bueno algunos de nosotros. Seamos libres de decidir nuestro destino y si tenemos que morir, que sea por nuestras propias fuerzas. Tengo un plan, ¿supongo que cuento con su ayuda? -todos asintieron, ya que si a Theo le interesaba algo para salvarse y de paso ayudar a un amigo, no había de desaprovechar- me gusta la unidad de los Sly. Les daré, a cada uno el trabajo que les corresponde, empezando por ti Pansy que serás la encargada de investigar todo lo referente a Potter, desde a que hora se levanta, sus gustos, hasta lo que usa para dormir.

-Si señor-dijo la chica con un saludo militar.

-Tu Blaise, te acercaras a Weasley. Si, si no me veas con esa cara, que tu tienes probabilidades bastante altas con ese pecoso, nada mas hay que ver como te mira como si fueras el ultimo emparedado en el castillo, no dudo de tus atractivos para seducir a ese león, no me importa como lo consigas… aleja a la comadreja de Potter; déjale el paso libre a Draco.

Ustedes se encargaran de que nadie moleste a los otros en su trabajo -diciendo a los guardaespaldas de la rubio- Draco hoy mismo tienes que citar a Potter ¿alguna duda?

-Si yo tengo una Theo.

-¿Cual es Pansy?

-¿Tu que harás?, si ya se el plan, pero ¿solo eso?

-No .a mi me toca la tarea mas difícil; distraer y convencer al cerebro de los Gry… Hermione Granger -con un suspiro derrotado- por los medios que sean; como le pedí a Blaise… ¡pero recuerden esto es por supervivencia! y… por nuestro príncipe y amigo. ¡Hay que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos! Y ahora hay que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde a pociones.

00000000000000000000000

La hora del desayuno en la mesa Griffindor, Ron y Harry charlaban, cuando vieron aparecer en la puerta del gran comedor a dos Slytherin. La mirada del pelirrojo se poso en uno de ellos, girándose de inmediato con un sonrojo en la cara -que no paso desapercibido por su amigo-. El mencionado no quiso avergonzar a Ron con preguntas y cambio la platica.

-Creo que ya es hora de practicar; el sábado tendemos partido contra los Revenclaw y no quiero que nos sorprendan.

-Pero si, sabemos que tenemos todas las de ganar hermano, no hay de que preocuparse.

-No, solo del loco de Voldemort.

-¡Por favor Harry! estoy comiendo.

-Perdón Ron –se disculpo en broma Harry.

Siguieron comiendo, la vista del moreno se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin; específicamente hacia un rubio, a quien abrazaba muy efusivamente -eso le pareció a el- Zabbini su compañero ¡pero eso no era todo1, la vaca gorda de Pansy, acariciaba las mejillas del chico. Eso le provoco un gran malestar al moreno, demostrándolo con un gesto de disgusto; un pelirrojo preocupado le pregunto.

-Harry, ¿te pasa algo hermano? ¿Te supo mal la comida? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Que te pasa?

-Basta Ron no le hagas tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo que apenas si puede responder -dijo la castaña, que hasta ese momento había ignorado _la fabulosa_ conversación de sus dos amigos.

-Chicos… ¿desde cuando las serpientes son tan cariñosas entre si? -señalando la mesa de los Slytherin- deben estar planeando algo.

-No lo se, pero hay que vigilarlos –respondió el de ojos azules mirando la escena que señalaba el moreno.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos por la paranoia de los dos, y trato de que sus sospechosas no la contagiaran.

-No sean niños, se les notan los celos a los dos; los Sly están… conversando, por si no se han dado cuenta.

-¡Celosos! –gritaron el pelirrojo y el moreno al mismo tiempo-¡De que hablas Hermione!... estamos hablando de posibles planes para ganara la guerra.

- ¡No griten! o quieren que todo Hogwarts se entere, sobre todos de los que estamos hablando y… -la chica sonrió malignamente-… que los dos están loquitos por ciertas serpientes; y no pongan esa cara de incredulidad que son demasiado transparentes -los chicos no sabían donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza, la castaña siguió con su monologo- yo no soy nadie para cuestionar sus gustos,… ¡por raros que estos sean!... ¿por que no salen de dudas? dense y denles una oportunidad tal vez no sean tan malas personas o mejor aun su ayuda seria invaluable para el bando de la luz.

-¡Te estas oyendo Herm! lo que nos pides es imposible, ellos son sapientes. Traidores, malos por naturaleza, presumidos y prepotentes Sangres Pura; si les diéramos oportunidad seguro que nos clavan un puñal por la espalda –decía Ron airadamente.

-¿Tu piensas igual Harry? –suspiraba derrotada la chica.

-En parte, estoy de acuerdo con Ron y por otro lado… yo no puedo acercarme a nadie, sin temor a que se vuelva un blanco para ya sabes quien; aparte tu ¿crees que a ellos les interesamos para otra cosa que no sea fastidiarnos?

-Vaya que son despistados los dos, no ven que se los comen con los ojos.

-Como quisiera creerte Herm, por mi parte les confieso que Malfoy me atrae desde que lo conocí, con esos ojos como mercurio ,tan fríos y tan cálidos a la vez y esa piel tan pálida, tan etérea; parecida al brillo de la luna que lo hace fuera del mundo terrenal, y esos labios que dan ganas de besar hasta que pierdan esa expresión de soberbia; y ese cuerpo… por el que suspira todo Hogwarts incluyéndome; pero el que nunca tendré el placer de tocar sin que sea en una pelea ,duele, duele mucho Herm,tanto como para ocultar lo que siento hasta el fondo de mi alma ,por que se que seria una debilidad que aprovecharía ese condenado rubio.

-Yo no se que decir Harry, pensé que era el único que sufría por interesarme en una serpiente… ahora se que tu llevas mas con este dolor, por lo menos Zabbini,no nos ha molestado mucho, pero lo que es el hurón ,desde que los conocimos no ha parado de fastidiarnos como hobbie, pero si me lo preguntas; debería estar agradecido ,de que te fijaras en el ,siendo tu el-niño-que-vivió un héroe ,un Gryffindor y una maravillosa persona ;esa serpiente no te llega a los talones.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, tu eres muy especial, ese engreído no merece que te pongas triste por el. Olvida lo que dije. Bueno apresurémonos, no hay que darle pie a Snape para que nos castigue.

_**000000000000000000000**_

La clase de pociones estuvo llena de sorpresas, con unos Slytherin por demás sonrientes y amigables, con unos cada vez más sorprendidos Gryffindor. Nott conversando con Granger acerca de la clase y la poción que realizaban; un Zabbini que le sonreía coquetamente a un muy nervioso Ron, con aspecto de tomate por lo rojo y por ultimo -pero no por eso menos importante- , un Draco siendo agradable con Harry a quien los nervios lo hicieron explotar su caldero. Ahí fue el acabose… por que el profesor Snape no lo castigo solo le pidió que fuera mas cuidadoso, poniéndolo de pareja con Draco para que el rubio le ayudar con la poción, esto por supuesto tenia una razón de ser…

Snape, estaba preparando la clase cuando su ahijado y alumno entro al aula.

-¿Sr. Malfoy que le trae por aquí? alguna duda acerca de la clase.

-Padrino no me llames así, vengo en plan de ahijado a informarte algo de suma importancia para mí.

-¿Y que es eso tan urgente?

-Eres una persona muy importante para mi por eso quiero que seas tu el que lo sepa primero -tomo aire tratando de darse valor para lo que confesaría- ¡estoy enamorado de Potter! voy a declararme, espero que acepte y seremos novios, con el tiempo nos casaremos y formare una familia con él, por lo tanto estaré de su parte en la batalla decisiva… el tiene que sobrevivir para poder realizar todas mis expectativas,espero que comprendas y mi apoyes para decirle a mis padres y si no lo estas te pido que te hagas a un lado y no intervengas.

-¿Terminaste?

-Si.

-Es mi turno para dar mi opinión -el hombre se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en su asiento buscando las palabras correctas para hacerse entender, por el chico frente a él-, agradezco tu confianza, pero has pensado en lo que opina Potter, por que tú ya tienes planes para tu vida y… ¡su vida sin preguntarle!, tal vez te rechaze, por los motivos que todos conocemos y ni siquiera acepte tu ayuda en la batalla que se acerca. El no sabe que tu padre es un espía igual que yo, lo considera un mortifago y tu no has dado muchas muestras de madurez en tu trato para con el, y a su padrino no le agrada nadita ni tu familia ni tu… Y otro pequeño detalle… ¡¿Qué diablos tiñese en la cabeza para fijarte en semejante chico?

-… Que me rechace, es lo único que pienso; pero quiero tener esperanza, mis amigos me la han infundido; por eso pido que me ayudes… por favor padrino, y si con estos todos salimos de esta guerra buen librados… incluyéndote.

-No me convences mocoso, esta vez no me harás cambiar de opinión, no me pidas que acepte que te gusta ese engreído y aparte que te ayude a labrar te propia desgracia, no quiero que salgas lastimado.

-Por favor padrino, no me creas tan débil el no me hará daño, el no es como su padre, ni su padrino… yo se que les guardas rencor pero puedes dejarlo a un lado por mi; por favor.

-Este bien te ayudare, pero si te hace daño, lo matare con mis propias manos, El Señor Oscuro me quedara chico; si el te lastima… ¿que quieres que haga?

-Busca un pretexto para sentarme con el, y ¡no lo castigues!

-No te extralimites.

-Por favor… planeo una cita con el, solo eso; no te pido más.

El profesor acepto, pues su esposo ya le había advertido que no molestara tanto a Harry, y ahora con la petición de su ahijado no le quedo de otra, y pensar que prácticamente el moreno y el eran familia, ¡Por Merlín que horror! Que su lobito lo perdonara, pero que no compartiera a su parentela…

Y así es como llego Draco a ser compañero de un asombrado Harry, situación que aprovecho para darle una nota al Gryffindor.

Continuara.

Lo se algo cliché pero espero que les guste un poquito y denle una oportunidad ¿si?

(1)Libro Crónica de una muerte anunciada, autor: Gabriel García Marques


	2. Postres

Agradeciendo a: LoveDamonSalvatore, Kokiitta, McNott, Sofy Malfoy, Susigabi, xonyaa11. Y a todos los lectores anónimose

**2. Postres**

En la sala común de Gryffindor, el trío dorado comentaba la clase de pociones algo… rara.

-No se si me estoy volviendo loco o que, no les parece todo esto muy extraño. Malfoy no me molesto para nada, todo lo contrario fue muy amable conmigo, no se burlo por que mi poción exploto. A Ron vi como le sonreía Zabini, y Herm ¿no se te hace raro, lo amable y conversador que estuvo Nott contigo? ¡Y no solo eso! Malfoy me dio una nota.

-¡¿Una nota? ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado! y ¿que dice? –pregunto entusiasta el pelirrojo.

-No lo se Ron, no me he atrevido a leerla, pero no me cambies la conversación y ¿dime que pasa con Zabini?

-Pues, pues…. Nada, no pasa nada.

-No puedes mentirnos; solo hay que ver como te has puesto del color de tu cabello.

-Je, je la verdad…, saliendo de pociones me jalo a uno de los rincones y sin mas… ¡me planto un beso!, que no correspondí claro; lo empuje… le lance un tragababosas… y salí corriendo; fue cuando te encontré.

-Seria en el momento que me quede tomando mis libros, cuando me dio la nota Malfoy; los busque a los dos por todas partes, con la mirada pero no los encontré, el aprovecho mi confusión para darme la dichosa nota, y tu Herm ¿donde estabas en ese momento?

-Yo, yo….estaba con Theo, nos poníamos de acuerdo para hacer la tarea de pociones; en la biblioteca –contesto sin darle mayor importancia la castaña.

-¡¿Ahora es Theo? ¡No inventes Hermione! –comento muy sarcástico el pelirrojo.

-Solo digo… que ya es hora de madurar y dejar la rivalidad atrás -la chica busco las palabras correctas para explicar su punto de vista- en estos momentos tan difíciles; nos harán falta aliados.

-Tú lo has dicho _aliados_ y no traidores; que de esos ya nos sobran.

-¡Ron que necio eres! ¿Dime la verdad, no te gusto ni un poquito del beso de Zabini?

-¡Que! ¡¿De que hablas Hermione? claro que no me gusto, ni un poquito ese beso…. que sabia a menta con chocolate, esos labios tan suaves y carnosos… ¡no me agrado ni un poco!

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta… _que no te gusto_ -rieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ya cambiemos de tema, ¿vas a leer la nota de Malfoy? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

-Ya que insistes –claudico el moreno- la leeré en voz alta, no creo que diga algo que ustedes no deban saber, tal vez sea uno de sus acostumbrados insultos, o peor aun; una invitación a un duelo. Ya hay que leeré para salir de dudas.

_**Hola**_

_**Antes de que rompas esta nota, dale una oportunidad; te aseguro, no es ninguna de mis jugarretas. Deja que te lleve mi mensaje, no la culpes por mis errores anteriores.**_

_**Si sigue leyendo quiere decir que, me concederás la gracia de tu atención.**_

_**Mi única intención es decirte - con toda sinceridad- me concedas una cita, se que no te puedes imaginar a mi: Draco Malfoy pidiéndote una cita, no sabes cuanto me ha costado decidirme, y esto se debe mas que nada, del miedo al rechazo de tu parte, ¿por que te digo esto? muy sencillo, es para mostrarme sin corazas, ni engaños ante ti, y no dudes de mi franqueza.**_

_**Si aceptas, te espero en tu lugar secreto (ya no tan secreto, pues yo lo conozco) a las seis de la tarde de hoy, te prometo portarme bien y asegurarte… que no te arrepentirás**_

_**Sin mascaras y sin dobleces**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy Black**_

El trío dorado se quedo sin palabras. No se lo creían, pero un grito de Ron los saco de su asombro.

-¡No puedo creer la desfachatez de ese hurón albino! ¡¿Cómo se atreve? -la castaña intento tranquilizar al pelirrojo; mientras un Harry confundido buscaba una explicación a esto.

-¿No vas a ir verdad hermano? ¡Claro ni paso por tu cabeza aceptar! puede ser una trampa de esa serpiente rastrera, seguramente ya le pusieron la marca y su misión es llevarte ante su señor –decía histérico el de ojos azules- será mejor que no te dejemos solo para nada, verdad Hermione.

-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Ron, no puede ser, que justo en este momento le haya surgido de pronto ese _amor_ a Malfoy.

-¿Amor? Chicos, el solo menciono una cita; en ningún momento menciono amor y no se preocupen tanto; se defenderme perfectamente, el nunca me ha vencido en un duelo, y… ¡no definitivamente, no necesito niñeras!

-Malfoy es fuerte hay que reconocerlo, lo he visto en duelos con otros y siempre gana – decía la chic a pesar de que, el moreno le lanzaba una mirada de enojo- claro que tu eres mas fuerte, pero es un Slytherin y no juegan limpio, así que… ¡no te enojes estaremos contigo!

0000000000000000000

En la sala común de Slytherin, en esos momentos se encontraban cinco chicos, comentando los avances, de su dudoso _plan_. Sentados en círculo en el suelo, se ponían al tanto -incluso algunos con notas en las manos-, como Pansy.

-Pansy, que averiguaste de Potter? -pregunto Nott, mientras apuntaba algo en un pergamino.

-Pues que es Gryffindor, que las lapas a las que llama _amigos,_ no lo dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, que es tan asediado por chicos y chicas; muy parecido a Draco…

-Eso ya lo sabemos Pansy, no es ajeno a nosotros toda esa información -dijo el rubio exaltado; todos sonrieron disimuladamente y Theo le hizo la señal a la chica para que continuara.

- -¿En que me quede? ¡Ha ya recuerdo!, es muy asediado -dando una miradita a su amigo rubio quien la escuchaba muy atento- pero no sale con nadie, ha tenido citas con algunas chicas, entre las que cuentan: Cho la Revenclaw y la comadreja hembra, de ahí no se le ha conocido relaciones con nadie mas, pero según mis fuentes, con ninguna llego a tercera base, ¿saben lo que eso significa?

-¡Potter es virgen! -gritaron a coro los cuatro chicos, incluido Draco quien esbozo una sonrisa sincera de orgullo y… posesividad.

-¡Guarden silencio! , si no se callan no terminare de decir todo… bien continuare, no ha salido con ningún chico pero muchos lo han intentado; entre ellos -ahí fue cuando Draco saco su pergamino para anotar los nombre de los futuros rivales, no creía en los celos pero siempre hay que estar al pendiente- Ernie Macmillan ,Seamos Finnigan y otros que no tiene caso mencionar ,no son competencia para nuestro hermoso príncipe -dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo al rubio- le gustan los chocolates, volar en escoba a la luz de la luna, conversar con sus amigos y esta orgulloso de ser un Gryffindor…, creo que eso es todo lo que hasta ahora, he podido investigar.

-Supongo que algo de eso nos servirá, sigues tu Zabini, ¿que avance tuviste con Weasley?

-Que te puedo decir, con lo persuasivos que ustedes pueden ser… les informo que ya lo he besado, se resistió incluso me rechazo y… me hechizo, por cierto; gracias por el contra hechizo Draco, pero no dudo que le gusto y mucho, falta poco para que caiga en mis redes.

-Es mi turno de dar mi reporte –dijo muy serio Nott-; la sabelotodo ya me habla, la convencí con eso de las _alianzas_ en estos tiempos y la madurez que tenemos para dejar atrás nuestras niñerías de rivalidad, además halague su inteligencia, hemos quedado de estudiar en la biblioteca hoy por la tarde, que es la hora en que Draco tendrá su cita y Zabini, quiero que te encargues de la comadreja - de Weasley- para que deje libre a Potter. Eso es todo, suerte a todos. Dragón quédate, quiero aclarar una cosa contigo.

La reunión se dio por terminada, y los otros chicos se fueron dejando solos a Nott y a Draco, ultimando detalles.

000000000000000000000

Llego la tarde y ambos grupos de chicos, siguieron con su rutina .Llego la hora de la cita. En uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio; un muy asustado Ron; era prácticamente arrastrado por Zabini a una de las aulas en desuso. Adornada con velas y una mesa con los postres más apetecibles que jamás se hayan visto; el pelirrojo tenía los ojos como platos ante esa maravillosa visión; en ese momento, olvido hasta su nombre. El atractivo mulato conocía los puntos débiles de su león, mientras un goloso Ron degustaba cuanto postre le cabía en la boca; el Slytherin se entretenía besando el pálido cuello de su pelirrojo, quien no oponía resistencia alguna -pues estaba muy ocupado disfrutando los variados postres-, una chispa de conciencia lo hizo reaccionar, apartando al Sly de un empujón; mientras se ponía a la ofensiva, gritando todos los improperios que se le ocurrían. El moreno después de recuperarse del primer impacto que le causo la actitud del Gryffindor, lo enfrento atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, del cual por más que intentaba el de ojos azules, no podía soltarse. Blaise reuniendo todo el autocontrol que poseía, aguanto todos los insultos e intentos por apartarlo de Ron, como era mas fuerte que su león; el Slytherin lo sujeto con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba la cabeza de su Gry, susurrándole palabras amorosas; cosa que pareció resultarle, ya que el pelirrojo, se fue calmando; notándose cuando empezó a insultándolo menos y abandonándose cada vez a las caricias que Blaise le proporcionaba. Ron dejo de luchar por liberarse y correspondió a las caricias del Sly que se iban volviendo cada vez más fogosas. En ese momento el Slytherin lo separo pera acariciar la mejilla, se dio vuelta regresando a la mesa de las viandas, él pelirrojo se extraño pero alcanzo a preguntar nada; pues el Slytherin regresaba con una caja pequeña, de madera tallada con adornos en rojo; ofreciéndosela a Ron quien no sabia se aceptarla o no.

-Vamos tómala, no muerde.

-Gracioso, es solo que…

-¿No confías en mi? No te preocupes… Acaso no te has dado cuenta que eres muy importante para mi, como para lastimarte, y este regalo lo mande a hacer… hace mucho tiempo solo para ti, por favor acéptalo.

Ron, al escuchar que Blaise decía las palabras mágicas por favor, no podía negarse a tomar la cajita que el otro chico le ofrecía. Con manos temblorosas la abrió… para encontrase con una pulsera de oro blanco, con pequeñas turquesas incrustadas y en el interior, una escritura en italiano; que el Gry se apresuro a preguntar por su significado; pero Blaise se le adelanto.

"**Ti**** amo così ti do la mia anima, vita e cuore per l'eternità"**

"**Te amo tanto que te doy mi alma, vida y corazón por la eternidad"**

El pelirrojo casi se le salen las lagrimas con semejante declaración; intento regresar el regalo pensando que era demasiado costoso, y este gesto entristeció al Sly.

-¿No la aceptas? , ¿No aceptas mi alma, no aceptas mi corazón, ni mi vida?, ¿tanto me odias? -una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, se la limpio con un manotazo; mirando al pelirrojo –No hay problema Ron, no esperaba que aceptaras mis sentimientos, me disculpo por todo lo ocurrido y prometo no volver a molestarte, en cuanto a la pulsera; te dije que se hizo especialmente para ti ,así que consérvala ,eso no te obliga a nada. Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro puedes quedarte si quieres ,mandare a un elfo para que limpie -se apresuro a salir, y no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, sintió un poco de alivio pensando que por lo menos a su amigo Draco, le serviría la distracción del pelirrojo ,esperaba que tuviera mejor suerte que el .Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta; sintió que lo jalaban para girarlo ,sintiendo unos labios hambrientos, devorando a los suyos y unos brazos que se colgaban de su cuello, con mucho pesar se separo de ese beso; ya que el aire le estaba haciendo bastante falta, una muda pregunta se formo en su boca hacia el Gryffindor que de inmediato contesto.

-¡¿En verdad me crees tan tonto para despreciar a uno de los chicos mas atractivos de todo Hogwarts, de los mas populares y como principal atractivo… que esta loquito por mi, igual que yo por el? , no me conoces aun, pero eso podemos arreglarlo en este momento. Me pones mi pulsera –dijo mu campante el león; el moreno obedeció- Y ahora ven; que me surgió un antojo desesperado de Blaise con crema.

Diciendo esto ya le quitaba la túnica al moreno que cooperaba con singular alegría, quitándose la camisa y la corbata, sin dejar de besar los labios de su ¿novio? -Eso ya quedaba claro -, las manos de Ron no se quedaban quietas, acariciando el torso de su recién estrenado novio y amante, haciendo que los gemidos de este se escucharan cada vez mas fuerte, el Sly excitado con la desbordante pasión de su león, tumbo a Ron en el suelo; donde estaba su túnica para que su amor no sintiera frio. Arrancándole la ropa por la desesperación de sentir mas de su piel, besando su hermoso cuello ,dejando marquitas rojas a su paso como prueba de su pertenencia, los grititos ahogados del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, provocando que su amante se encendiera mas, quien bajo delineando el pecho del Weasley con los dedos; deteniéndose en uno de los pezones rozados, pellizcándolo y jalando hasta dejarlo erecto ,la tentación de hacerlo con la boca gano y mordió el otro delicadamente hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones. Mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el abdomen marcado por el Quiditch, delineando con un dedo sus músculos, y la otra se colaba bajo el pantalón acariciando la erección del Gry; que ya se hacia presente ,de un solo movimiento le saco los pantalones junto con el bóxer y por fin pudo admirar a su amor en su esplendida desnudez, y coronada por un miembro viril en todo lo alto, el mulato prácticamente se abalanzo a besar al pelirrojo mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior ,se restregó descaradamente al Gryffindor que sentía la erección de su chico bajo la ropa , percibía como las manos del Sly acariciaban sus nalgas amasándolas en el proceso, con eso Ron perdió la poca vergüenza que le quedaba y desabrocho los pantalones del Sly, para retirárselo -tarea que no era muy fácil- ,pues su novio no lo dejaba moverse mucho bajo su peso; El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desagrado, el cual su pareja, asique el mismo se quito la ropa que faltaba; con eso le dio un espectáculo a Ron que lo dejo boquiabierto, vaya las serpientes estaban bien distribuidas o por lo menos el suyo si pensó Ron; una corriente de placer lo saco de sus pensamiento, pues su amante se metió todo su miembro de una sola vez en la boca, dando succiones y pequeñas mordidas que volvían loco a Ron, quien se aferro al cabello de Blaise tratando de controlar el ritmo de la felación, provocando una sonrisa en el Slytherin que jugaba con sus testículos dando masajes con una de sus manos ,el pelirrojo intento separar al otro al sentir que llegaba a su limite; pero Blaise no se movió un milímetro, dando a entender que esperaba por ese liquido y el Gryffindor ni tardo, ni perezoso… cumplió su pedido corriéndose en la boca del moreno, quien no dejo escapar ni una gota, el pelirrojo tapaba su cara con las manos , por la vergüenza , cuando sintió que las separaban para besar su carita sonrojada y su boca. Una lengua ajena se abría paso para jugar con la suya, al sentir el roce del otro cuerpo se dio cuenta, que su chico seguía duro; trato de disculparse pero el chico le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo.

-Tranquilo amor, es solo que yo quiero… llegar al orgasmo dentro de ti -Ron no sabia donde esconderse por la vergüenza lo que causo la risa en Blaise- Hay amor, después de esto sigues con tu timidez.

-No te burles es solo que yo soy, yo soy...

-Lo se precioso; eres virgen pero no tengas miedo ya te dije jamás te haría daño, seré muy cuidadoso -el otro asintió. En ese momento, Zabini cayo en cuenta, que eran esas su intenciones no era que ese desenlace le desagradara; pero el quería que su primera vez con su amorcito fuera maravillosa preparando todo con anterioridad y no así como se dieron las cosas, tenia una gran problema no tenia con que lubricar a su novio y la saliva no la consideraba suficiente… buscando una solución noto algo que serviría; ¿algunos de los postres tenían merengue? , si eso serviría. Con la mirada extrañada del Gryffindor siguiéndolo, fue hasta la mesa, tomo un pastelillo cubierto por esta sustancia y regreso con su niño; a quien le acerco el pastel para que le diera un mordisco probando de su boca el pastelito, lo retiro de un Ron que hacia un mohín de disgusto que le pareció adorable, el pelirrojo olvido su enojo cuando la mano de su amor tomaba su miembro para masturbarlo con lentitud, el postre fue asaltado por tres dedos del Sly quien de inmediato metió uno con mucho cuidado en el interior de pelirrojo, quien se quejo muy quedo. El chico moreno; lo distraía mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y succionando la pálida piel de su cuello, este al sentir que su chico se acostumbraba; metió un segundo dedo haciendo tijeras como el primero, esto acción, ya no molesto al pelirrojo, demasiado entretenido disfrutando las caricias de su serpiente. El tercer dedo no se hizo esperar y Ron lo recibió moviendo las caderas, de pronto… el vació ,Blaise saco los dedos ganándose una mirada de reproche de su gatito, que no tardo en desaparecer, cuando sintió la punta del miembro del Slytherin abriéndose paso en su ano ,grito esta vez muy fuerte, y se le aguaron los ojos ,el moreno estaba a punto de salirse de su niño -lo que menos quería era lastimarlo- ,pero las piernas del chico evitaron su retirada aferrándose a su cintura enredándose en ella y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al Slytherin que se adentrara por completo; ahogando sus gritos apretando los labios hasta sangrarse, el otro no sabia que hacer ya estaba por completo dentro de su novio, pero el miedo lo había petrificado, una voz lo trajo de vuelta.

-Vamos muévete Blaise, o acaso es lo mas que puedes hacer, yo esperaba mas de un engreído Slytherin -decía un tembloroso Ron, al ver la poca reacción del otro; opto por empezar a mover rítmicamente sus caderas, aferrándose a la espalda de su castaño, que ya sobrepuesto de la sorpresa embistió al pelirrojo. Al principio despacio aumentando la velocidad, siguiendo el ritmo de los jadeos de su gatito fogoso; los movimientos se hacían cada vez mas frenéticos, conforme se escuchaba un concierto de gritos de placer por parte de ambos, que al unísono llegaron al orgasmo: uno entre sus vientres y el otro -como era su deseo- dentro de su niño, los dos cayeron exhaustos. Ron sobre la túnica de Blaise y este sobre Ron, aferrándose como si fuera la tabla de un naufrago.

-Te amo Ron.

-Y yo a ti Blaise -se entregaron a un sueño reparador, con un último pensamiento de Blaise

Ojala a Draco le vaya igual de bien con Potter o por lo menos la mitad de bien

00000000000000000000

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts, una sonriente Hermione intercambiaba opiniones con Nott, quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo por buscar temas interesantes para la sabelotodo, encontrando que lo que le atraía a la castaña eran las causas sociales; que suponían un reto, ejemplo: los derechos de los elfos ,algo que a Nott nunca le paso por la cabeza, desde que tenia memoria ellos eran esclavos y así seria por siempre eso les gustaba ¿no?, sino por que se dejaban si tenían tanto poder; en algunos casos igual que su amo. El chico no pudo dejar de pensar… y de pronto llega esta mocosa a cuestionar eso, que rayos pretendía ¿que esas criaturas se lo agradecieran? ¡No! al parecer no era ese el motivo de Granger; entonces eso lo llevo a escuchar pacientemente los puntos de vista de la Gryffindor, alguna vez leyó un libro muggle -nadie lo sabia de este gusto- que hablaba de gente como Granger como los llamaban... ¡si claro! Hippie o algo así, el chico se cuestionaba ¿seria contagioso? en el libro no aclaraba eso, en todo caso el no era ni Muggle, ni sangra sucia o sea que no corría peligro…, ese Draco estaría en deuda una eternidad por este favor. Estos y mas variados pensamiento llenaban le cerebro obnubilado de Theo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Theo?

-Si claro Hermione -de que diablos hablaba esta chica

-¡Es fantástico! entonces tengo tu firma; para apoyarnos en la petición para que dejen libre a los elfos del colegio y los que se queden que les proporcionen un salario, nunca pensé que un Slytherin considerara a estas criaturas; eres el chico muy diferente a como te imagine – la chica quedo, como un tomate en el ultimo comentario.

-Tu que me has hecho pensar, con tus comentarios tan acertados e inteligentes, eres una gran chica, lastima que seas una Gryffindor si no, caería rendido a tus pies -genial el plan por mi parte va a pedir de boca, a ella ya le agrado y eso nos puede abrir las puerta a un posible acuerdo, viéndola bien no esta tan mal la niña, pero ese espantoso cabello ¿que será regla oficial de los de su casa estar siempre despeinados? , Potter y ella cumplen al pie de la letra las normas, fuera de eso se ha desarrollado bien,… a decir verdad es bastante linda, total veremos si la convenzo".

000000000000000000000000

En las afueras de Hogwarts, Pansy se despedía de su amigo Draco; dejando todo ordenado para la cita de este con Potter. El arreglo consistía en: una mesa pequeña con servicio para dos en el centro, una fuente con un surtido de los mejores chocolates, incluso, algunos traídos de Suiza; pero lo que mas llamaba la atención a los sentido, era el aroma de cocoa que se desprendía de una jarra con un encantamiento para conservar el calor ¿que era lo especial de esto? Pues que era cocoa traída desde Oaxaca México; dentro de una pequeña carpa, lo hermoso de este pequeño lugar es que adentro semejaba la noche con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor (hechizo cortesía del rubio), el piso adornado con sinfín de pétalos de diferentes flores, algo que le pareció un poco cursi al rubio, pero que estaba seguro que le gustaría a su león, quien en ese momento llegaba después de librarse de sus dos guardaespaldas… ¿a quien no veía desde hace un rato?

El moreno se sintió un poco avergonzado; el ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme de la escuela y el rubio estaba muy elegante, con una camisa de seda negra abierta de unos cuantos botones, dejando ver una gran parte de pecho marfileño y unos pantalanes de mezclilla ceñidos perfectamente a las piernas y al trasero del chico, quien llevaba el cabello suelto sin gomina, Harry tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento, es que su rubio estaba para comérselo, el Sly dio un paso hacia él para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo dentro de la carpa, Draco acomodo la silla para que se sentara el moreno.

-Gracias por venir, y darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-Vine por que me corroe la curiosidad, quería comprobar que tan loco estas, para escribir tantas sandeces juntas en esa nota. Y saber por que diablos me pediste una cita…, si es para un duelo, no necesitamos tanta formalidad.

-Si me permites explicarme, te lo diré… como puedes ver este lugar no esta arreglado para un duelo. Y lo loco que estoy; no te lo niego… aunque si te soy sincero, es la mejor locura que he hecho, Harry… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-No Malfoy -le dijo cortante el moreno.

-¡Oh!

-¡Oh! no lo puedo creer el aristocrático y engreído Malfoy se ha quedado sin palabras, que alguien me despierte.

-Podrías dejar el sarcasmo de lado Potter, yo no te he ofendido en ningún momento, así que espero la misma cortesía de tu parte, y agradecería me dejaras continuar, con lo que decía.

-Continua Malfoy que llevo prisa.

-Esto es difícil para mi, así que hablare de corrido, no interrumpas hasta que termine-el moreno asintió- Pues veras desde hace dos años, mi forma de verte ha cambiado, y entiendo que si has sido agresivo conmigo es solo por que te defendías, yo no he sido una persona muy amable, siento la forma en que trate a tus amigos y a ti, agradezco el esfuerzo que haces y que harás para salvarnos de El Lord. Si, no me veas así; el no es mi persona favorita; contrarios a lo que todos piensan -incluido tu-, ni mi familia, ni yo lo soportamos pero es mas grande el deseo de supervivencia. Siento lo de tus padres y tu orfandad, aun cuando se que no es mi culpa; siento que Bellatrix tratara de asesinar a tu padrino. Espero que confíes en mi un poquito y que me permitas ayudarte en tan dura empresa; cuenta conmigo y con mis amigos, yo daría mi vida para salvarte.

-¿Acabaste Malfoy?

-Por el momento, si.

-Es mi turno para hablar y el tuyo de no interrumpir, empezare por decirte que eres mas idiota de lo que creí ;si esperas que con estas palabras te perdone todo lo que has hecho, y no espero ni quiero tu agradecimiento por enfrentarme a Voldemort ,tu familia y tu son en lo ultimo que pensaría al enfrentarme a el, me importa un rábano si estas arrepentido por agredirme, y no quiero tu ayuda serias un estorbo en la guerra, en pocas palabras tu vida y tu no valen nada para mi ¿quedo claro?-dijo Harry mientras se paraba para retirarse, era cruel, ¡no! era realista y su dura vida junto con su experiencia con el trato a los Sly. Mas se detuvo de golpe al ver el semblante cabizbajo del Slytherin, y los ojos brillantes por lagrimas no derramadas, el Gry observo el lugar con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que el chico tan abatido frente a el, realmente se había esmerado, arrepentido por su comportamiento tomo el mentón de Draco para que lo mirara y se sintió morir al ver esos ojitos grises con lagrimas y tan tristes que le desgarraban el alma.

-Lo siento Malfoy no quería ser tan duro, ¿no me negaras que te lo merecías? –Sonriéndole al Slytherin-¿es lo único que tenias que decirme?-el otro negó con la cabeza- entonces que esperas te escucho –Harry quiso redimirse.

-No es importante Potter.

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry y puedes llamarme así.

-No, no puedo; tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

-Primero me pides permiso para hacerlo y ahora que te lo doy ya no te importa -el enojo del león buscaba una válvula de escape y el chico expiatorio estaba frente a él- y otra cosa no creo que hayas preparado todo esto para disculparte por tu comportamiento. Algo ocultas Draco y si quieres que confié en ti me lo dirás-el moreno hacia esfuerzo sobrehumanos para que el rubio hablara, se extralimito con sus reproches; pero no pensó que le afectarían tanto al rubio como para ya no decir nada , eso le preocupaba en verdad era tan inocente su Dragón para no darse cuenta; que el sabia las intenciones de declarársele que tenia el rubio , quien hizo el intento de pararse pero el se le impidió-¿Y bien Draco solo querías disculparte o hay otro motivo por el que me citaras aquí? -por dentro rogaba para que el valor regresara al Sly, ya no sabia que hacer para convencerlo, carajo por que siempre su bocota lo metía en problemas se recriminaba.

-Potter será mejor que nos retiremos – dijo firme Draco y ya sin huella de sufrimiento en el bello rostro- tus amigos deben de estar buscándote y los míos también.

-¿No se tu? pero creo que ya estoy grande para tener niñeras y tu también, y de aquí no me muevo, tu te guardas algo y me los dirás y… llámame Harry.

-Te dije que ya ni importa Potter –dijo ya molesto el rubio por el comportamiento bipolar del chico dorado-, tú me cortaste las alas antes de intentar volar.

-Pues busca un avión o algo por que a mi no me vas a dejar con la duda-el moreno estaba a punto de la histeria "por favor rubio se valiente y dime tu secreto prometo no interrumpir" pensaba.

-¿Avión? ¿Que es eso?, ¡bueno que mas da¡ -un "plop" los interrumpió, un elfo se había aparecido con la comida en un carrito; dejando una botella de champagne, haciendo una reverencia se retiro, dejando a los chico sin saber que decir; por lo menos a uno de ellos.

-Pues no se tu, pero yo tengo hambre Draco, siéntate y acompáñame a comer, no desperdiciemos la botella y celebremos que estando juntos no nos hemos matado aun.

-Tienes razón Potter, tal vez mañana decida contarte mi secreto-le dijo un sonriente rubio a un decepcionado moreno.

_**000000000000000000000**_

El trío dorado se encontraba reunido, en la sala común de Gryffindor para contarse las novedades del día, el que empezó fue Ron que con ojitos soñadores y un color cereza en la cara, les contó a sus amigo que tenia novio y que no le importaba que este fuera Slytherin; por que a el solo le importaba que _su Blaise_, lo amara tanto como él o mas. Al escuchar la confesión de su amigo Hermione, se sintió valiente y dijo que a ella le atraía también un Sly ,que a su parecer era amable, inteligente y sensible con los derechos de todas las criaturas; extrañados sus amigo preguntaron quien era es _maravilloso_ chico, ella respondió que su actual pareja de pociones Theodoro Nott; el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y dijo "cada quien sus gustos" ,el moreno no dijo nada ,en cambio bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar quedito, sus amigos alarmados ,le preguntaba ¿que pasaba? , entonces recordaron que Malfoy lo había citado, ¿Harry fue a la cita? Acaso Malfoy ¿lo agredió? o ¿que pasaba? y el moreno no era de mucha ayuda para despejar estas dudas, ya que ahora lloraba más fuerte y sin parar, viendo que la cosa no iba del todo bien; esperaron a que su amigo se calmara un poco.

-¡¿Harry ese estúpido hurón te hizo algo? , ¡juro que si te lastimo, lo matare aunque se enoje Blaise conmigo!

-Cálmate Ron, no solucionas nada con ponerte así, deja que Harry nos cuente que paso.

-Lo siento-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias chicos por preocuparse por mí, pero mi llanto no es por que Draco me haya hecho algo, al contrario.

-¿De que hablas hermano?

-Hablo de que soy el chico más tonto del mundo, fui a la cita pensando que me tendría que defender de Draco…

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando es Draco y no Malfoy?

-Ron no interrumpas; continúa Harry.

-Gracias Herm, pues llegue a mi lugar preferido y lo que encontré me dejo impresionado ,había una carpa adornada con flores y una mesa dentro de ella, el suelo estaba tapizado por pétalos y Draco estaba esperándome vestido muy elegante, bueno el siempre es elegante pero ahora mas, el se veía genial y me sonreía ¡¿lo pueden creer? me sonreía a mi a Harry Potter, su Némesis desde los once años, claro yo nunca lo he visto como tal al contrario es mi amor platónico desde que lo conocí…, bueno, bueno ya me desvié del tema, él estaba arrollador, para no cansarlos les diré que el se disculpo por el trato que nos dio, me agradeció el que me enfrente a Voldemort ,incluso me ofreció ayuda para la guerra, fue ahí donde me moleste como se atrevía a semejante cosa como si no fuera su padre un Mortifago, en fin estalle y le dije cosas muy hirientes, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde; el estaba muy triste, metí la pata, actué sin pensar perdiendo la oportunidad con Draco, por que a pesar de disculparme y esperar que siguiera con su confesión…, pues estoy seguro que el siente algo por mi…, ya no se atrevió a decir nada acerca de ese sentimiento, continuamos con _la cita_, pero Draco ya no menciono nada mas, comimos y al terminar; él me acompaño hasta el castillo… pero en silencio, ven como soy el mayor tonto que haya existido, tenia al chico de mis sueños a punto de declárase me y yo lo arruino, sin mas- terminando la frase el moreno comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Shhhh tranquilo Harry, ya, ya paso no llores, no creo que Malfoy se de por vencido tan pronto y si lo hace… es que no te merece.

-Si hermano, no es la gran cosa, ya dio el paso mas difícil que era acercarse a ti, no creo que le deje el campo libre a tus muchos pretendientes, no por nada eres el-niño-que-vivió y no cualquiera obtiene una cita contigo, tu no hiciste nada malo el tiene la culpa por decir tantas idioteces.

-Concuerdo con Ron tu no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Ustedes creen chicos?

-Claro, ahora vayamos a dormir-dijo la castaña los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a dormir.

Continuara.

Si que tiempos aquellos donde escribí esto, perdón por la simpleza de la narración y agradezco su lectura.

La frase en italiano fue gracias a Traductor Google, así que si no es correcto me disculpo.


	3. Pareja

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, Dora Malena. Y a los lectores anónimos.

**3. Pareja**

En las mazmorras dormía un rubio cansado, sus amigos velaban su sueño hablando entre ellos con susurros para no despertarlo.

-Pansy tu eres la única que lo vio llegar, repreguntaste como le fue.

-Lo intente Theo, pero el paso corriendo rumbo a su cuarto, sin voltear se encerró y no me dejo pasar, ese Potter que le habrá dicho a nuestro Dragoncito, para que se pusiera así.

-Tu Blaise ¿como abriste la puerta?

-Con un Alohomora, como Draco ya estaba dormido, el hechizo que le puso a la puerta para que no se abriera perdió fuerza, yo pienso igual que Pansy; cuando sepa que le hizo Potter para dejarlo como esta, le voy a patear tanto el culo que no se podrá sentar en un mes te lo aseguro Theo.

-Ustedes siempre con la fuerza bruta, las cosas no se arreglan solo de esa manera.

-¿No te importa Draco?

-Claro que me importa, pero esto, como todo lo superara y nosotros estaremos a su lado apoyándolo; espero escuchar de su boca lo que paso, para los cambios en el plan… además esta en juego nuestro futuro y eso incluye el de él.

-¿Seguiremos con el plan?

-Eso lo decidiremos cuando estemos todos, Pansy.

00000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente unos ojos verdes, vigilaban la puerta esperando a que cierto rubio Sly, hiciera acto de presencia, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que sus deseos fueran cumplidos, en ese momento aparecía Draco Malfoy con su comitiva, la mirada de dos de ellos se desviaron hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a sus respectivos leones, los mismo ojos verdes esperaban el encuentro con sus compañeros… los gris tormenta pero dicho encuentro no se dio ,el rubio no le dirigió la mirada, Harry se deprimió por esto, algo que notaron sus amigos y de inmediato lo confortaron.

-Tranquilo, se esta haciendo el interesante como buen Malfoy.

-Si Harry, es solo apariencia… tengo una idea hay que darle un empujoncito, los celos son una muy buena opción, ¿que opinan chicos? -decía un alegre Ron.

-Yo opino que si –contesto Hermione.

-¿Ustedes creen que funcione?

-Estamos seguros, que te parece Seamus, coquetéale un poco.

-Pero Herm, el de por si anda tras de mi desde cuarto; no quiero darle alas, a mi no me atrae.

-No tiene que agradarte Harry, no será de verdad, o no quieres suplicando a esa serpiente orgullosa.

-Lo haré, que conste que lo hago por Draco.

El moreno siguiendo _los consejos_ de sus amigos, le sonrió a Seamus cuando le pedía la sal y sus dedos rozaban la mano del irlandés en un gesto provocativo, el irlandés ni tardo ni perezoso se acerco hasta donde estaba Harry y comenzó a acariciar la mano del otro Gryffindor; mientras charlaba con el.

En la mesa de los Slytherin esto no paso desapercibido para cierto Sly, que conversaba con sus amigos; entre ellos un rubio algo cabizbajo -que por ningún motivo permitiría que viera la escenita que montaba Potter-.

-Dragón, espero tu opinión para seguir o detener el plan.

-Déjame pensar Theo, ahora estoy un poco confundido y quiero darle espacio a Harry, para que piense si me dará una oportunidad, lo que menos quiero es presionarlo pues la verdad no se si pueda soportar otro rechazo, sin embargo esta oportunidad no debemos desaprovecharla, considero que entre Blaise y tu pueden convencer al resto del trio.

-Como quieras Draco, dime una cosa no has pensado que si Potter te dejo a ti acercarte, ¿dejara a otros hacer lo mismo?

-¿De que hablas Theo?, el no es de esos, tu no lo conoces-defendió el rubio.

-Tienes razón Draco yo no lo conozco, siento haberme expresado de el en esos términos-Nott cedió ya que el león terminaba con su jueguito, y se dirigía a la puerta con sus amigos.

-Siento ser yo el que termine esta charla pero tenemos clases y es con Lupin, no conviene que lleguemos tarde, no quiero que se desquite con nosotros por que sus bebé no lo dejo dormir y Blaise quita esa cara de estúpido enamorado.

-Envidioso, no tengo la culpa de que la Granger, sea tan mojigata.

-Cállate Blaise, solo estoy con ella por el plan.

Y con esos dos discutiendo se dirigían a su clase, el rubio no quería preocupar a sus amigos pero ciertamente vio el coqueteo descarado de Potter hacia el irlandés, era difícil no saber que pretendía el Gryffindor, si el día anterior le hubiera dado oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos ,Harry sabría que los celos era lo que mas detestaba, por que consideraba que le quitaban dignidad a la persona que los provocaba y le creaban dolor e incertidumbre a la que los sentía; por esto y otras razones odiaba sentir o provocar celos, no estaba en su naturaleza hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

El día paso relativamente rápido con unas cuantas clases compartidas con los Gryffindor; en que los infructuosos esfuerzos de Harry por ponerlo _celoso_; le parecían tan tiernos que opto por esperarlo afuera de la clase de transformaciones, y un muy sonriente Harry salía con Seamus, quien no paraba de hablar, el moreno vio al Slytherin recargado en el muro, tan sexi pensó Harry, el Sly se coloco enfrente de los Gry.

-¿Me permites unas palabras, Harry?

-¡¿Quien te dio derecho de hablarle por su nombre, Malfoy? piérdete -decía Seamus, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo por esa mirada gris tan fría que helaba la piel, ni modo tenia que quedar bien con Harry.

-Finnigan, me permites, trato de tener una platica con Harry, de preferencia… a solas.

-Esta bien Seamus, yo quiero hablar con Draco.

-¡Draco!, desde cuando le hablas con tanta familiaridad.

-Mira Finnigan no te aproveches de mi amabilidad, y lárgate de una vez-siseo el rubio molesto, el irlandés considero ya no jugar con su suerte y se retiro dejando a los chicos solos.

-Draco no amenaces a mis amigos o no respondo... o acaso ¿te molesta que Seamus sea amable conmigo?-dijo suspicaz el moreno.

-A mi no, ¿por que me molestaría?

-Eso es lo que querías decirme, si es así me retiro no quiero llegar tarde a la biblioteca o Hermione me matara por no hacer la tarea de pociones.

-Espera Harry lo que te pretendo confesarte, es lo que siento por ti… de nuevo… si me permites.

-Te escucho Draco -guau mi Dragón por fin me dirá que me quiere; estoy tan nervioso, las manos me sudan, que no se de cuenta me avergonzaría mucho, vamos, vamos continua corazoncito

-Supongo que imaginas que es lo que te diré, solo déjame encontrar las palabras que te expliquen lo que siento cada vez que te veo o pienso en ti , el dolor que me causaron tus palabras, por ser tu quien me las dirige, lo vacíos que se sienten mis brazos por que no te pueden abrazar, la soledad de mis labios sin el contacto de los tuyos, lo perdido que se siente mi corazón al no tener cerca el latido del tuyo, la desesperanza que se apodera de mi piel por no poder rozarse con la tuya, la desesperación de mi ser por no estar cerca de ti ¿dime como puedo decírtelo Harry como?

-Draco… me lo acabas de decir con las palabras más hermosas que nadie nunca me dijo; yo también… te amo.

-¿De verdad?, me lo juras Harry, si esto no es un sueño te prometo que te amare siempre y te protegeré sobre todas las cosas, amor, amor, amor-repartiendo besos en la cara del moreno que reía por la efusividad de su rubio.

-Para, Draco o quieres que todos nos vean.

-¡Claro! quiero que todo mundo se entere que eres mi novio y que te amo con locura, esta vez no escaparas de mi leoncito.

El moreno agradecía que, _el mañana_ trajera consigo valentía para su adorado Dragón.

000000000000000000000000

El rubio asalto al moreno, robándole un beso muy tierno, que fue correspondido de inmediato convirtiéndose en algo mas apasionado, cuando el Gry, delineo los labios de su novio intentando abrirlos para explorar esa cavidad anhelada, consiguiendo su objetivo gracias a su dócil Slytherin, que se dejaba hacer, se separaron a regañadientes por la falta de oxigeno, se miraron durante un rato, tomándose de la mano para ir a la biblioteca, después de todo Snape no le perdonaría al moreno que no llevara la tarea, claro que Draco le ayudaría a hacerla. Al llegar a la biblioteca sintieron las miradas de los chicos que se encontraban ahí, entre ellas, las de los amigos de ambos, las de los Sly con algo de complicidad, las de los Gry con resignación.

00000000000000000

La semana estuvo llena de amor por parte de las tres parejas, si, a Nott le pereció que lo intentaría con la castaña, solo esperaba que en el proceso no perdiera la cordura.

Harry y Draco eran los que no se separaban por mucho tiempo, entre clase y clase buscaban un lugar ,para besarse como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de estar muy enamorados no habían tenido relaciones sexuales lo que frustraba un poco al rubio, pero nunca decía nada ,ni presionaba al moreno. lo que Draco no sabia, era que no era el único con ganas de intimar, el Gryffindor, luchaba también por calmar sus hormonas que pedía a gritos el cuerpo de su hermoso novio, no quería que su rubio pensara que era un pervertido caliente, y por esos pensamiento ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso en su relación.

000000000000000000

A pesar de quererlo evitar, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente del colegio, por la proximidad de la guerra. Para relajar un poco a sus estudiantes Dumbledore, se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta, que se llevaría acabo el primer día de febrero, el evento fue organizado por los alumnos mas destacados de cada casa, por lo que Theodoro Nott, junto con su novia Hermione Granger, uno representando a los Slytherin y la otra a los Gryffindor, le comentaban a sus amigos acerca de la fiesta, para que dieran sus opinión.

-Yo digo que contraten a las brujas de Salem, a todos los chicos les gusta ese grupo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi Dragón, podría pedirle a Sirius que las llame, el conoce a su representante.

-Si opino lo mismo, que este par de tortolitos, ¿tu que dices amor?

-Lo mismo, Blaise- decía Ron besando a su moreno.

-Y no dicen tortolitos, y ustedes son los que derraman miel por todos los poros, _es asqueroso._

-Hay Draco te da envidia por que Harry es tan tímido, que no te besa en publico.

-Eso no es cierto Blaise, a mi no me apena besar a mi Dragón, solo que no quiero que a otros se les antoje, pienso en el bienestar mental de los demás.

-Ya, ustedes dos dejen de pelear, y concéntrense en el baile, venimos a pedirles ayuda y no lo toman en serio.

-Cálmate bomboncito, no dejes que te saquen de tus casillas –decía burlona Hermione.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, bom...bombón… ja, ja, ja, -los otros dos Sly se destornillaban de risa, ante el mote cariñoso que le daba Hermione a Theodoro.

-¡Draco Lucios Malfoy, no te burles de tu amigo o no te daré más besos!

-Blaise Phillipe* Zabini, tu también guarda silencio, o no habrá postre esta noche.

Los dos chicos se callaron de inmediato ante las amenazas de sus respectivos leones.

-Blaise, no sabia que te gustaba tanto los postres-preguntaba el rubio a su amigo.

-Claro que me gustan más cuando va… acompañado de mí pelirrojo favorito.

-Ugh, demasiada información para mí, pobre y rubia cabeza.

-Ya que terminaron, con sus tonterías, les informo, seria genial poder contratar a ese grupo pero nuestro presupuesto, no alcanza, de todos modos, te agradezco la intención Harry, pero me temo que tendremos que buscar uno mas barato.

-No inventes Theo, es solo eso lo que te detiene, yo pongo lo que falte, para traer a las brujas-dijo el rubio.

-Ha no, no te llevaras todo el crédito, yo cooperare también,-dijo Blaise.

-Ves Theo, tus amigos nos ayudaran con los gastos y Harry y Ron con los preparativos te dije que era buena idea, pedirles opinión.

-Si Mione, fue una idea brillante como todas las tuyas, por eso me enamore de ti.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no soporte tanta cursilería y menos viniendo de un Slytherin como Theo, vamos Harry -Draco ya jalaba a su novio.

00000000000000000000

Con los problemas resueltos, los preparativos del baile iban viento en popa, los dos chicos del trío dorado ayudaban en los preparativos, obligando a sus respectivas serpientes a ayudar también, el gran día se acercaba.

000000000000000

En la torre de astronomía, dos jóvenes contemplaban el cielo nocturno, el moreno recargado en el pecho del rubio quien acariciaba su rebelde cabello, el pelinegro sentía sus hormonas revueltas, con los mimos de su novio, se volteo para quedar de frente y besar esos labios adictivos, acariciando el pecho de su amado sobre la ropa, eso encendió la mecha del Slytherin y empezó a besar el cuello moreno , succionando de vez en cuando -dejando marcas a su paso-, metió una mano por la camisa, pellizcando los pezones del moreno; que se revolvía contra el para hacer mas contacto , el moreno fue mas atrevido y apretó las nalgas del rubio que gimió al contacto. Con mucho esfuerzo el Sly se retiro de su niño.

¿Estas seguro de estar listo para esto Harry?

-Si precioso estoy más que listo y si te soy franco bastante caliente.

El rubio se quedo con los ojos cuadrados ante la afirmación de su chico; pero una lengua que se escabullía en su boca los volvió a la realidad ¿en que momento su peque había empezado ese beso?, quien sabe y a quien le importaba, se ayudaron a quitar las túnicas que salieron volando, junto con las corbatas, los zapatos y los calcetines de ambos quedando con camisa y pantalón, el rubio, recostó con infinita ternura a su moreno que le daba besos en la nariz provocando risitas en los dos, el rubio lamió desde la quijada hasta el cuello, del chico que suspiraba por las caricias ,desabotonado la camisa de aquel para tocar sin restricciones el torso, a Draco le encantaban esos abdominales que se marcaban en el cuerpo bajo el, continuo el recorrido lamiendo la piel morena ,llego hasta topar con dos botoncitos de carne ,que ya estaban erguidos por el trato que les habían dado sus manos, aun así los degusto como si fueran manjares, el moreno se entretenía recorriendo la pálida piel de su amoroso amante, quitando cuanto estorbo encontraba , entre gemido y gemido ,se besaban apasionadamente. Draco termino de quitar toda la ropa de su león, al mismo tiempo que este desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio para meter una mano y masajear el miembro sobre los bóxer. El Sly, mordía uno de los pezones y el otro lo pellizcaba haciendo temblar a Harry, daba gracias a su autocontrol, o hubiera llegado al orgasmo solo con ver la carita sonrojada y hermosa de su novio, y la mano de Harry no ayudaba con esos masajes que le daba a su miembro, el Gry bajo la ropa interior de su novio para seguir con su trabajo.

-Para precioso, si sigues así me correré antes de tiempo.

-Mm, es que es tan grande y sugerente no puedo evitarlo.

-A mi me parece hermoso el tuyo y con tu permiso-se acerco al pene de Harry, para lamerlo como si fuera un helado, se lo metió a la boca succionando, lo que ocasiono que el león gritara.

-Ha... Amor, sigue, sigue, esta sensación es maravillosa

Moviendo las caderas , indicándole a su rubio el ritmo ,el Gryffindor se levanto un poco recargándose en sus codos para disfrutar de la escena mas cachonda que habías visto en toda su vida, ahí estaba Draco que succionaba con gula su pene, con algunos de su bellos cabellos, pegándosele a la frente por el sudor y con un gesto de absoluta lujuria marcado en sus finos rasgos, con esa imagen termino por correrse en la boca del rubio que bebió su esencia, con un hilito de liquido escurriendo por la comisura de los labios , que Harry se apresuro a lamer terminando con un beso y una lucha de lenguas, que su chico perdió al retirarse para hablar.

-Date vuelta amor –Harry lo miro, sin obedecer.

-Así será menos doloroso, para ti.

El Gry se giro a regañadientes, de inmediato se le olvido ,pues sentía a Draco recorriendo su cuello y su espalda lamiendo todo para después soplar, una sensación muy candente, un escalofrió de placer lo recorrió cuando sintió la juguetona lengua de Draco saboreando su entrada y que cada vez se metía mas en su culo, tanto que el león no se dio cuenta en que momento movía las caderas para sentirla mas adentro, el Sly recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del azabache; llegando a sus boca donde metió tres dedos para que los ensalivara Harry, cuando los sintió listos, saco la lengua del ano de su novio ,remplazándola con un dedo moviéndolo en círculos , oyendo la protesta de su novio.

-¡Hay! duele, sácalo, sácalo ya.

-Shh... Solo será un momento de dolor ¿donde esta la valentía de mi león?

Harry ya no hablo, pues el dedo del rubio ya no molestaba tanto, al notar esto Draco metió un segundo dedo, y el moreno se mordió los labios para no reclamarle, fue un alivio cuando, el rubio empezó a masajear su miembro lentamente… casi imperceptible, el Gryffindor dejo salir un suspiro que el otro supo interpretar, aprovechando para meter un tercer dedo que se unía a la tarea de ensanchar a Harry, quien no supo en que momento; sintió que la molestia se convirtió en placer.

-Creo que ya estas listo amor, voy a entrar si te molesta o ya no quieres seguir, me lo dices.

-S...si...

El Gryffindor se tenso al sentir la intromisión de Draco en su ano, pero no lo hizo notar, al fin y al cabo el había provocado a su Dragón y vaya que lo parecía por el tamaño, solo había entrado la mitad y Harry ya no sostuvo su torso y cayo , dejando solo el trasero alzado y eso por que lo sostenía Draco, quien al notar este movimiento le pregunto.

-E… estas bien cielo, se quieres parar lo entenderé, saldré de ti con cuidado para no lastimarte.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy no te atrevas a salir de mí. No soy tan débil –haciendo las caderas para atrás enterrándose el mismo ese pedazo de carne- ¡Hay! carajo eso dolió, dolió mucho, dios, dios, dios-sintió las manos de su novio consolándolo.

-¡Por Merlín! estas estrechísimo que hasta duele…..perdóname amor, pero que bruto, esto te va a pasar factura, ¿por que lo hiciste?

-Por que tú ya no lo ibas a hacer y yo no soportaría esperar otra oportunidad, de tenerte así.

-Pero te lastimaste hermoso

-O sea que el liquido que siento entre las piernas ¿no es tu semen?

-Para nada.

-Pues que esperas para moverte o mi esfuerzo no habrá valido la pena, anda muévete.

El rubio, obedeció embistiendo con mucho cuidado a su moreno, poniendo atención a los sonido que hacia, cuando oyó un grito seguido de balbuceos incoherentes, supo que había encontrado el punto de placer de su chico y tocándolo con cada embestida, que en ese momento ya eran frenéticas, paso una de sus manos por debajo del moreno tomando el miembro de este, masturbándolo con frenesí.

-Oh... así… así mas fuerte Dragón mas fuerte, mas rápido, si, si, si.

-¡Harry!... esta tan caliente y apretadito eres mío, mío, mío...

-¡Si!

Fue un orgasmo que los dejo, rendidos Harry cayo al suelo y Draco sobre su espalda todavía en su interior, con mucho cuidado salió de la intimidad del amor de su vida, acostándose boca arriba; atrayendo a Harry para abrazarlo.

-Duerme amor, cuando despierte iré con mi padrino para que me de una poción para curarte.

-No ni de broma, no voy a ventilar mi vida intima y menos con Snape que me odia, no señor.

-A ver jovencito en primer lugar, el no te odia, mas que ahora es el esposo de Remus y no negaras que el nacimiento del pequeño Gabriel a suavizado su carácter, en segundo lugar, tu traserito te va a doler y te pondrás muy incomodo y sospecho que me culparas a mi, y en tercero prometí cuidarte sobre todas las cosas, le pediré la pócima diciéndolo que es para Blaise.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta? O ¿por tener sexo contigo ya te consideras mi dueño?, te recuerdo que si estoy aquí contigo es por que yo así lo quise, igual que puedo irme cuando quiera y buscar a alguien que no sea tan posesivo, por que pretendientes me sobran y lo sabes muy bien pero te elegí a ti.

-¿No hablas enserio verdad Harry?, hablan los nervios por ti, ya que lo que tu y yo hicimos aquí no fue solo _sexo_, esto fue hacer el amor con tu otra mitad, o por lo menos para mi lo fue, si tome esta decisión es por que estoy preocupado por tu bienestar, nunca fue mi intención ser posesivo, y se que debo estar agradecido a Merlín por que tu me dieras una oportunidad, así que aceptare tu decisión.

-Bien aclarado el punto, esto no fue solo sexo me disculpo , por ese entupido comentario y por lo de la pócima iré con Madame Pomfrey, y le pediré una ,con el pretexto que me lastime practicando - Draco asintió con un movimiento y el Gry se acomodo sobre su pecho para dormir, cosa que lograría de inmediato no se sentía mal por la discusión, al fin y al cabo el rubio debería de sentirse orgulloso por estar con Harry Potter o ¿no?, el era importante todo sus amigos se lo mocionaban a cada instante ,su padrino Sirius y toda la orden de fénix, amaba a Draco mas no le daría el poder de tomar decisiones por el.

Al rubio le costo mas trabajo conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Harry lo habían herido, aun así no lo culpaba, tendría que ganarse a pulso el estar con el hombre que amaba, el cansancio le gano a sus preocupaciones y se quedo dormido.

0000000000000

El día de la fiesta llego, encontrando a tres parejitas, que alegres platicaban en un lado del salón, estaban orgulloso el evento era un éxito y los seis cooperaron para hacerlo realidad , un pelirrojo hambriento ,interrumpió la charla para pedirle a su novio bocadillos y jugo de calabaza, el aludido salió corriendo para traer lo que le pedían, en cuanto entrego el plato ,Ron devoro lo bocadillos sin invitar a nadie, normal en el cuando se trataba de comida, lo raro fue cuando cambio de color a verde y salió corriendo con un preocupado Blaise detrás, en ese momento dos hombres se acercaron a ellos; uno de ellos llevando un bebe en los brazos.

-Hola chicos que le pasa a Ron, lo vimos correr como desesperado tapándose la boca.

-Hola Sirius, Remus, ¿como estas Gabriel?-saludaba alegre Harry haciendo cariñitos al bebe-

Preguntabas por Ron yo creo que le hizo daño empacarse tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

-Y Blaise, como pueden ver no se le despega ni cuando va al baño-menciono Draco.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa… he notado un cambio en el aroma de Ron.

-¿Eso es malo, profesor?-pregunto Theo.

-Depende, de la situación- en mi caso fue la noticia mas maravillosa que he tenido, esperaba a Gabriel, en el caso de Ron… no lo se.

-¡Que!-gritaron a coro todos los presentes.

-¿Moony, estas diciendo que Ron esta embarazado?

-Si hay una posibilidad, bastante grande, de que sea por eso el cambio en su olor.

-Blaise, se morirá de alegría-dijo un sonriente rubio.

-Pues, Ron solo se morirá-aseguro Harry.

Continuara.

Preguntas y comentarios… a mi correo ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. Arrepentimiento

Agradeciendo a: Misumi Hyuuga

**4. Arrepentimiento**

Efectivamente el embarazo del pelirrojo lo corroboro Madame Pomfrey. Ron se moría al pensar que tendrá que decirles a sus padres… ¡que a sus diecisiete años seria padre y no estaba casado! Blaise no lo abandono ni un segundo y cuando fue a la madriguera a enfrentar a sus padres, su novio lo acompaño para pedir su mano en matrimonio. La noticia no les agrado nada a los Weasley, pero se resignaron ya que su pequeño encontró un buen partido para casarse y que además… lo amaba mucho.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, lo que molesto a la mama de Blaise; que siempre soñó con una boda fastuosa, digna de su único hijo, se consoló pensando que por lo menos el novio era Sangre Pura, pobre pero sangre pura eso fue el consuelo de la Isabella Zabini.

La boda fue en el colegio y oficiada por Dumbledore, y con Draco y Harry como padrinos, a los recién casados se les asigno un cuarto para ellos solos -con la condición de no descuidar los deberes-, sus clases y no dar _espectáculos vergonzosos…_ a los otros alumnos. Su noche de bodas fue como la primera vez; llena de romance y postres. En ese momento otra parejita los imitaba en el salón de los menesteres; un moreno era preparado con ternura por su pareja, para penetrarlo, se mordía los labios para ahogar los gemidos , pero cuando sintió a su chico dentro… moviéndose, ya no pudo detenerlos; su rubio lo embestía bastante rudo como le encantaba a Harry, el Sly tomo las rodillas de su amante doblándolas hasta pegarlas a su pecho, separándole por completo las piernas; para clavarse lo mas profundo en ese cuerpo que le pertenecía y adoraba. Llego al clímax derramando su esencia dentro del moreno y este entre sus vientres, aun jadeando se acostaron, mirando el techo de la sala para regular sus respiraciones.

-¿Te pasa algo a Harry?.. Dímelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo… es tan difícil cuando prácticamente tengo que arrancarte las palabras.

-Tuve otra platica con mi padrino, el insiste en que tu no eres el indicado para mi, por desgracia estaban los Weasley también… y por supuesto lo apoyaron.

-¿Será difícil que tu padrino confié en mi verdad? de las comadrejas no me extraña; nunca se han llevado bien nuestras familias, con Ron nos toleramos por Blaise… -el rubio suspiro-.y ahora de que me acusa Sirius.

-En principio… de que eres un Malfoy hijo de un Mortifago, que eres un Slytherin, por consecuencia poco confiable, y por lo tanto solo te aprovechas de mi fama, cuando ya no te sirva… me entregaras en bandeja de plata a Voldemort.

-_Que orgullo, tantos halagos a mi persona, _pero dime ¿tu que opinas?

-¿No es obvio? yo te amo, ellos son mi familia… pero deben respetar mi decisión; de tenerte como novio

-Eso es lo único que quiero escuchar… si tu me amas, los demás se pueden ir al infierno… sabes no se que te dieron al nacer para que te ame tanto, será tu alma o tu magia no lo se, lo único de lo que estoy seguro… es que me hace tanto bien estar a tu lado.

-Yo igual Dragón, ¿lo hacemos otra vez?

-Tus _deseos_ son órdenes para mí.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

Cuando el moreno regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor- de una de sus tantas _salidas_- se encontró Ron que ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo, a quien, Hermione le ayudaba con sus deberes, pues el pobre de Blaise, había salido a buscar _una pizza_, eso le enseñaría a no mencionar las especialidades de la tierra natal de su padre. El chico de ojos esmeralda se acomodo en uno de los sillones frente a sus amigos.

-¿Chicos ya van a terminar o les falta mucho? quisiera su consejo -los otros dos lo miraron dejando las cosa de los deberes a un lado poniendo toda la atención en el moreno, esperando que este siguiera hablando-… verán ya son muchas las personas que me dicen que mi relación con Draco no debería existir y la verdad es… que esto ya me clavo una espinita de duda, tal vez ellos tengan razón y Draco no me ame lo suficiente… como para no tomar la marca; tengo miedo de que me traicione y bueno… por eso se me ocurrió una idea… ponerlo a prueba, terminare con el y veré si es tan vengativo como para entregarme a Voldemort por rechazarlo, saldré con otros chicos –no en serio Hermione-… en algún momento; el dejara su mascara de frialdad y… los celos se harán presentes; así lo orillare a que tome la decisión ¿o Voldemort o yo? claro que también lo hago para que no arriesgue su vida por mi… si ya no estamos juntos no participara en la batalla y si realmente me ama –ruego por que si-, cuando acabe la guerra y sea total mi victoria -no me vean así se que ganaremos-…, decía cuando esta locura termine… regresare él… por que creo que el me esperara

-Es interesante tu plan hermano; así le darás una lección a Malfoy, que ya te cree seguro y se anda pavoneando como si fuera tu dueño.

-¿Estas seguro Harry? yo no creo que Draco te quiera traicionar, ni mucho menos… ya no es el mismo arrogante que conocimos, y eso de _andar con otros_ para darle celos… seria solo pantalla ¿verdad? Por que si lo amas no podrías estar con alguien mas o ¿si?, Y eso de que lo haces para protegerlo… no se, no te parece raro.

-Seria real… si se da la oportunidad; tengo derecho a divertirme de vez en cuando, no por nada voy a arriesgar mi pellejo, pero no te preocupes Herm, y no es raro, el plan también es para proteger a Draco, no quiere que se arriesgue. Mi rompimiento con el… lo librara de participar activamente en la guerra, además ya te dije que cuando esto termine… regresare con el para formalizar nuestra relación… planeo casarme con el y tener familia… solo habrá que deshacerme de sus padres, tal vez mandándolos a Azkaban - sus amigos quedaron boquiabiertos, el moreno rio-es un broma.

-Lo siento… no estoy contigo en esto, aun así guardare silencio- decía la castaña que estaba molesta por la actitud de su amigo, ella nunca pensó que Harry se comportara así, después de todo… si se dejo influenciar por los demás.

-El _estar_ con una serpiente te ha vuelto defensora número del hurón-decía Ron.

-Eso no tiene que ver, simplemente no me agrada que lastimen a las personas.

-Malfoy no es una persona… es una serpiente.

-¡No puedo creer que hables así, del mejor amigo de tu esposo! quien te recuerdo… también es una serpiente.

-No compares a mi Blaise ¡con ese idiota! si lo he tolerado hasta ahora; es por el. Yo si apoyare a Harry por que es mi amigo… no como otras.

La castaña salía furiosa de la sala, topándose con Blaise que traía el _encargo_ de su esposo

-¿Herm no te quedaras? traje pizza para todos, aprovechando el permiso que me dio Dumbledore, para salir.

-En este momento no podría comer -le dio un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Blaise-eres muy especial, espero que Ron este consciente- dejando aun confundido Slytherin, que al no encontrar explicación para el comportamiento de la castaña; encogió los hombros y siguió su camino.

00000000000000

En el aula de transformaciones un moreno jadeaba, por las embestidas de su amante aferrándose a la banca donde estaba recargado, ambos con los pantalones abajo.

-Más… más… Draco ahí… otra ves ahí si… si… si… si.

-Mmm... Harry sigues tan estrecho... como la primera vez...

-Y eso que la tienes grande, es para que ya me hubiera acostumbrado, eres un jodido dios de sexo, Draco.

El de ojos esmeraldas tomo su propio pene, para masajearlo al ritmo de las penetraciones de su chico, que se hacían más rápidas. Llego al orgasmo y unos segundos después, su novio en su interior. Aplicando un hechizo de limpieza en ambos, el rubio le ayudaba a arreglarse su ropa.

-Eso –beso-estuvo-beso-genial-beso- leoncito.

-Si… nuestra despedida tenía que ser genial.

-¿Despedida? ¿De que hablas?

- Lo que te estoy diciendo es, que estoy terminando contigo, ya no te quiero, y pienso probar nuevos horizontes, si tu quieres, podemos ser solo amantes, por que no niego que eres bueno en el sexo, claro que ya no tendremos exclusividad, ¿que te parecería hacer un trío?; siempre he tenido curiosidad por eso-el Sly lo miraba atónito- como no hablas y yo llevo prisa… me voy.

-Espera Harry ¡¿no puedes estar rompiendo conmigo? ¡No es verdad, esto es una pesadilla, dime que lo es! si es por tu padrino ¡prometo hablar con el y convencerlo de que no soy Mortifago! , incluso llevare a mi padre para que lo confirme… si es por la cena en Paris, ya no te llevare, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad… eres el amor de mi vida –imploraba el rubio, pero Harry no movía un músculo, para confortarlo.

-Ya no me interesa, darte otra oportunidad; ya no seas tan melodramático Draco, ¿de las propuestas que te hago cual aceptas?

-¡¿Como me preguntas eso? ¡Yo no quiero solo sexo contigo y tampoco compartirte!

-Tu tendrías también otro amantes… si lo quisieras-dijo el moreno mirándose las uñas, ya sabia que su rubio no buscaría a nadie mas y se alegro de saber que lo amaban como el lo hacia.

-Cuando amas a una persona, no soportas el cuerpo de otra en tus brazos y es tan especial para ti que lo cuidas como si fuera tu tesoro mas preciado… al que defenderías con tu vida, para ti esa persona especial… tendrá defectos y cualidades, y tu lo amaras por ambos, a veces sentirás que es un ángel que mandaron solo para ti… todo eso eres tu para mi, dime ¿como podría verte con otra persona sin que se me rompa el corazón?

-… -cada vez era más difícil seguir con el _plan_.

-Harry… para mi los celos son lo mas odioso que hay ¿eso es lo que quieres verme celoso? –El rubio se quedo pensativo- eso no es buena señal, por que lo que tú pretendes es que tenga todos esos sentimientos negativos… que traen consigo los celos, y eso no se le desea a la persona que amas.

-Eres la persona más rara que he conocido.

-Si… parece que no soy como la mayoría de las personas, al parecer no te convencí para quedarte conmigo… esta bien… le pediré a Merlín por que encuentres la felicidad, te la mereces, y… perdóname por no estar a tu altura y llenar todas tus expectativas, no te diré que no duele… por que mentiría, te amo demasiado…por favor que esto no afecte la relación entre nuestros amigos.

-Me parece bien Draco, ¿amigos?-ofreciendo la mano al rubio, quien la estrecho.

-Por el momento… compañeros.

Los dos chicos salieron del aula, Harry con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, Draco con aura de total abatimiento. Se dirigieron al comedor pues la cena ya había comenzado, los Slytherin, cuando vieron a Draco -con aspecto tan deplorable- intentaron preguntar; pero con un movimiento de la mano de este… detuvo la avalancha de preguntas. El moreno por su parte, contaba a un sonriente Ron lo bien que había salido su plan; la castaña alarmada vio en dirección a la mesa de los Sly, y la cara de Draco la hizo sentir culpable.

Cuando las serpientes se enteraron de la situación, hubo diferentes reacciones, Pansy, abrazo a Draco, consolándolo, Blaise se ofreció a hablar con el moreno, para convencerlo de que tomo una mala decisión -pero por dentro tenia ganas de patearlo hasta mandarlo a la luna, cosa que no haría por Ron- Crabbe y Goyle querían darle un paliza al cara rajada… Theo por su parte.

-No hay necesidad de tanta violencia… y tu Pansy ya deja de mimar a Draco, _esto_ no es nada que el no pueda resolver, que Potter lo dejara le ayudara.

-Eres un insensible Theo-dijo la chica.

-Solo digo la verdad, esto significo una caída para ti Draco… pero el orgullo te levantara, y como dijo uno de los pocos muggle pensantes…lo que no te mata te fortalece…

-Tienes razón Theo, por esta noche, llorare hasta quedarme sin lagrimas… que mañana será otra historia… pueden dejarme a solas por favor-los chicos asintieron y se retiraron dejando a un rubio, hundido en su dolor.

0000000000000000

Con entrenamientos exhaustivos para el moreno y planes por parte de la orden del fénix; transcurría el tiempo, un grupo de Slytherin capitaneados por Draco, intento varias veces que aceptaran su ayuda en la guerra, mas nadie confiaba en las ganas de ayudar de los chicos, cuando era la tercera vez que los rechazaban. Theo considero hacer un grupo de resistencia; integrado por Slytherin e hijos de Mortifago que no querían ser marcados; Draco la considero buena idea comentándosela a su padre y a al profesor Snape; quienes los apoyaron, con información. No en vano Odiaban que Malfoy manor fuera un cubil para ese mestizo.

00000000000000000

Los Gryffindor por su parte, estaban bastante ocupados. Hermione ayudando en todo lo que podía; lo que mas le dolía era el repentino alejamiento de su novio, que no podía comentar con el por sus múltiples ocupaciones. El pelirrojo proponía estrategias cosa que no requería mucho movimiento -por su embarazo avanzado-, claro que su esposo le ayudaba en lo que le permitían… ya que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Slytherin y a mucha honra.

Harry por su parte entre todo los entrenamientos y las clases; se daba tiempo de tener varios amigos; un sueño hecho realidad para Seamus, Ernie y Terry entre otros, según las propias palabras del Chico Dorado, necesitaba relajarse por tanta presión, afortunadamente para sus amantes casi diario necesitaba relajación. O eso se rumoraba que la realidad solo; la sabia Harry. Pero lo que descoloco al moreno fue la actitud de su exnovio, que lo contrario a sus planes, no se inmutaba cuando se pavoneaba delante de el con alguno de sus amigos, el único cambio que noto fue su mirada que cambiaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Harry conocía muy bien cada uno de sus gestos; al principio cuando lo vio con Seamus, besándose en un corredor su mirada fue de impresión, cuando lo encontró cerca del lago con Terry Bott, muy juntitos… cambio a tristeza, y poco tiempo después. Exactamente quince días –el de ojos verdes llevaba bien la cuenta-en esa ocasión Ernie Mcmillan, le tocaba el trasero descaradamente en el aula de transformaciones… la misma donde tubo su despedida del rubio. Potter estaba de frente hacia la puerta, y la puerta se oyó… entrando por ella el orgulloso rubio… que al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro del salón, salió de inmediato deteniendo a sus amigos que venían detrás; no sin antes lanzarle a la parejita una mirada digna del príncipe de hielo.

Esos eran algunos ejemplos, de lo que le mostro a Draco ¿acaso creían que todo habían sido casualidades?, no el planeaba sus encuentros, para que su Dragón lo encontrara, esperaba que en algún momento le hirviera la sangre a ese témpano y que defendiera sus pertenencias, pero nada; que era bastante tonto su rubio; pues nunca intento nada en contra de sus parejas, el chico dorado no perdería la esperanza solo por que Draco, había regresado a su arrogancia y frialdad ¡no se daría por vencido! Con lo que no contaba, era con un suceso del que se dio cuenta esa tarde.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

-Claro Remus, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

El hombre lobo, llevo a Harry a su despacho; ahí le ofreció té y se sentaron en dos sillones uno frente a otro-Contestándome unas preguntas cachorro, son muy intimas… si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé.

-No hay problema Remus, no tengo nada que ocultar.

-¿Por que terminaste con Draco?, el es un buen chico…, otra cosa ¿por que desde que rompiste con el? te has vuelto un poco… como decirlo… ¿promiscuo? sin ofenderte, y lo mas importante… ¿has usado protección?, solo mira a Ron no digo que le haya ido mal de hecho Blaise, es un maravilloso esposo como mi Severus pero… bueno te dejo hablar.

- Esas son muchas preguntas, pero las contestare, empezare por decirte que deje a Draco por que no confiaba en el y esta… en un periodo de prueba ¡claro que el no lo sabe! mis _amigos_, son parte de esta prueba y… te prometo de ahora en adelante usare protección ¿Tienes mas preguntas?

-No confías en el ¿por que?

-Supongo, que fueron muchos factores… por ejemplo, la que considero familia desconfiaba de el y no lo veían como buena pareja para mi, y que sea un Malfoy, un Slytherin e hijo de un Mortifago fueron causas de peso.

-Sabes Harry… yo estimo a Sirius; pero eso no evita que no vea sus errores, es muy duro juzgando a las personas y como todo padre nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para su niño…, lo de Mortifago tu sabes mejor que nadie que Lucius, nos esta ayudando como Severus y sin su información no tendríamos ventajas sobre el Señor Oscuro; Draco por su parte… formo un grupo que nos ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, así que dime la verdad cachorro, por que el rompimiento

-¡Estúpido Draco! no debe inmiscuirse en esta guerra, nadie le pidió ayuda en ves de eso será un estorbo ¡si me atrapaste! no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Teddy cuando intente mentirte.

-Con lo consentidor que es Severus con el, es capaz de encubrirlo… pero no me cambies la conversación.

-Pues una parte… de lo que te dije es verdad… veras amo a Draco, y por eso quería estar seguro de su lealtad y amor, por eso hice el _plan_, los de los amantes surgió… por que me di cuenta como me miraba los chicos cuando estaba con Draco podía sentir sus miradas de deseo y eso… me halagaba, no me justifico pero me subió la autoestima; así que como bono especial… me dedique a satisfacer mi curiosidad, poniendo celosito a mi Dragón en el proceso… todo esto lo hago para protegerlo pero ya ves el muy tonto insiste en luchar en esta guerra, pero no te preocupes Remus, yo regresare con Draco cuando esto termine.

-Estas muy seguro de eso Harry, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que Draco, ya no quiera regresar contigo? el también obtiene esas miradas que mencionas, con la diferencia que -según tengo entendido- no ha salido con nadie desde que ustedes terminaron.

-Y me preguntas, por que estoy seguro de que Draco regresara conmigo… cuando estas viendo, que el me ama tanto que no me ha engañado con nadie.

-Perdóname, yo sigo pensando que el no ha salido, con nadie por que no había alguien que le interesara.

-Remus… ¿dijiste _había_?

-Si eso dije, como tu has estado tan ocupado no te has enterado que han llegado magos, que residían en el extranjero para ayudar en la guerra. Con ellos, llego un chico con su padre de E.U. ya tiene dieciocho años pero Dumbledore, lo instalo con los Slytherin y se lleva muy bien con la mayoría de ellos, pero lo he visto muy cercano a Draco… algo que me confirmo mi Sev –Remus ¿mentía? O decía medias verdades para quitarle la venada de los ojos a Harry-… su nombre es Ethan Wood… es de cabello castaño claro –quebrado-, tez pálida y ojos -si me lo permites- decir tan azules o mas que los Weasley, es de complexión delgada, no es muy alto, y tiene una risa que impresionaría a cualquiera.

-¡Oye por lo que se ve ese tipo si que te impresiono! y ¿para que me das tantos detalles de el?

-Para que estés _consiente…_ de las tentaciones que tiene Draco, lo que me preocupa y te lo diré sinceramente, es el cambio de tu olor, por eso te pregunte si usabas protección, cuando tienes relaciones… por que, siento decirte esto pero creo que estas embarazado.

-Por eso tanto escándalo –el moreno rio- no lo sientas. Si, estoy esperando un bebé de Draco; no le veo el problema… a excepción que será una desventaja para la batalla con _Tom_, pero lo compensare… entrenando mas y; debo decirte que estoy feliz, ahora ya hay algo que nos une mas a Draco y a mi… ningún tonto se interpondrá entre nosotros.

-¿Tu bebé es de Draco?- pregunto incrédulo el lobo.

-… Si eso es todo, me retiro Remus… gracias por el té, se me hace tarde para la clase de pociones y no quiero provocar a tu _adorado_ esposo, desde que no estoy con su ahijado, me trata con la punta del pie, si hago mal mi poción le importa un rábano, me ignora totalmente -el lobo sonrió comprensivo-¿eso es bueno no? Empiezo a pensar que no… en fin, se me olvidaba no menciones nada del bebé seria peligroso que se divulgara.

-No tienes que decirlo, seré una tumba y Harry no es bueno para tu cachorro… que sigas teniendo relaciones… con tantos chicos.

Harry se quedo callado para engañar a tu enemigo tenias que engañar a tu amigopensó.

-Creo que deberé buscar un amante de cabecera, tu crees ¿que Draco quiera? ja, ja, ja, no me veas así Remus era una broma, a mi Dragón lo conservare como _premio…_ por vencer a Voldemort.

El moreno salió, dejando a un Remus preocupado por el, rogaría a Merlín, por que su cachorro no llorara mas tarde por la decisiones que tomaba en ese momento, tendría que hablar con Sirius, al respecto el junto con los Weasley, tenían gran culpa por la forma de comportarse de Harry, le llenaron la cabeza de ínfulas y prejuicios, que tarde o temprano le cobrarían caro, solo le quedaba estar ahí para apoyarlo, ya no podía hacer mas, el moreno no entendía razones.

0000000000000000

Desde que Ethan, llego Draco se sentía muy bien con el, lo escuchaba contar las historia de su país y de la novia que dejo allá -el castaño no quiso que lo acompañara, por temor a que le pasara algo- ,Ethan no pensaba participar activamente, a menos, que fuera muy necesario, con el rubio de inmediato se llevo bien; pues el fue el encargado de darle la bienvenida y en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndolo, supo que era una gran persona; por eso no entendía al chico Potter, pero no lo juzgaba.

Draco por su parte, con ayuda de Theo; dirigían los entrenamientos de defensa, querían estar preparados ellos y disponer a los demás para la ultima batalla. Hasta ese momento solo habían ayudado al bando de la luz con información; que los chicos sonsacaban a sus padres Mortifago, sin que se dieran cuenta, pero para participar mas activamente en la batalla había que hacer mas, entre la información que habían recolectado; se enteraron que los Dementores estarían con el Sr. Oscuro y por eso le habían pedido a Snape que convenciera a su esposo Remus; para que les enseñara el Expecto Patronum. El maestro accedió y les enseño; también otro hechizos que les servirían, entre esos y los oscuros que les enseño Lucius, ya se sentían mas seguros.

0000000000000000000

Sin darse cuenta el día de la gran batalla, llego y todos se preparaban en Grimuld Place, se reunieron en un plano cerca del cuartel de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Al ver llegar al grupo de Sly entre los que estaban Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle y otros mas, encabezados por Draco; Harry corrió hacia ellos.

-¡¿Que diablos haces Malfoy aquí? ¡Ni ellos ni tú deberían estar en este lugar! –Harry puso todo el veneno que poseía tratando de convencer el rubio- ¿O esperas traicionarnos en el ultimo momento? -el moreno rogaba que pudiera herir tanto el orgullo de Draco, como para que se retirara de la batalla.

-No Potter, yo igual que ellos- señalando a sus amigos-tenemos derecho a estar aquí y defender en lo que creemos y a nuestras familias, no te estamos pidiendo permiso- en ese momento Harry noto la presencia de un chico al lado de su Dragón; si ese era Ethan, tenia razón Remus el tipo era guapísimo, por que negarlo.

-Como quieras Malfoy, no esperes que te salve el trasero, para mi… solo serás un estorbo tú y todas las serpientes, si quieres arriesgar tu insignificante vida… es tu problema.

El moreno se retiro a tiempo pues; la batalla empezó y ambos bandos estaban muy parejos, lo que desnivelo la situación fueron, los Dementores, que estaban haciendo estragos en el bando de la luz. Harry lanzaba Patronus pero no eran suficientes, y su viejo temor aparecía con esos monstruos, sintió a uno acercarse mucho a el y tubo miedo…, mucho miedo, y cuando pensó que todo esta perdido; un Bola de Fuego Chino de luz; arraso con todos los dementores que rodeaban al ciervo. Potter giro para ver de donde provenía ese Patronus tan poderoso; al girarse para ver… ahí estaba… Draco Malfoy como una maravillosa visión de poderío; el moreno se quedo impresionado, seria mal momento para tener un orgasmo por esa imagen, creo que si pensó y esa maravilla era toda suya. Con fuerza renovada por lo orgulloso que se sentía, se preparo para enfrentarse a ese viejo senil de Voldemort, acariciando su vientre aun plano se encamino a su destino.

-Vamos bebé, es hora de que tu y yo… acabemos con ese loco, tu padre ya no puso el ejemplo.

La pelea ente los dos magos más poderosos de ese tiempo, fue impresionante, pero lo que venció al mago oscuro fue… que no esperaba _dos_ contrincantes en vez de uno, el nonato de Harry tenia su propia magia; la cual le presto a su progenitor.

000000000000000

Lo que siguió, fueron mortifagos corriendo tratando de escapar para no caer en Azkaban, y festejos por parte del bando de la luz, felicitaciones y hurras para Harry. El festejo continuo en Hogwarts, el moreno buscaba entre toda la gente al rubio Slytherin, mas no lo encontraba, se acerco a su amigo Ron que devoraba lo que parecía un emparedado.

-Ron, ¿te vas a comer esa enorme cosa?

-Por supuesto Harry, pero no le digas a Blaise, si no me regañara, pues el Medimago me puso a dieta a base de verduras… ¡pero eso no me llena! dime ¿por eso te acercaste a mi? ¿Para preguntarme si me lo voy a comer?

-La verdad no, quiero preguntarte, donde esta Blaise desde el inicio de la batalla no lo he visto y como estaba con Draco –esto último lo dijo muy bajito, aun así su amigo pelirrojo lo escucho.

-Lo siento Harry, yo sabia que los Sly, se organizaron para ayudar… me lo dijo Blaise, solo que no quería preocuparte, además creí que… no se lo tomaban en serio, por eso cuando me dijo mi Blaise que pelearía en la batalla, junto con los otros Slytherin incluyendo Draco, casi me da un infarto… lo quise detener, pero no pude, ¡no sabes los feliz que me puse cuando lo vi aparecer! aquí en el colegio sano y salvo, solo estaba herido de una pierna nada grave, lo que me impresiono es que el hurón lo traía cargando estilo nupcial… se veían tan graciosos y con los otros siguiéndolos, me sentí aliviado… pues y me dio mucha hambre, como puedes ver.

-¿Y en donde están los Sly?

-Después de que atendieron sus heridas los medimagos, todo se fueron a Malfoy Manor.

-El tal Ethan, ¿estaba con ellos todavía?

-Si, el fue el que ayudo a atender a Malfoy, ¿sabias que esta estudiando para Medimago?

-No, no lo sabia Ron, _es un estuche de monerías_ -dijo con sarcasmo el moreno - se fue con ellos por supuesto-se veía el enojo del moreno en los gestos de sus cara- sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, se desilusiono, cuando al girar se encontró con un sonriente Ernie Mcmillan, que ya lo besaba; lo separo de un empujón.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa, por que me besas?

-Es para agradecerte que nos hayas librado del Sr. Oscuro, por ti ahora somos libres ¡eres el mejor mi amor!

-Perdón como dijiste, ¿amor?... mira en primer lugar no fui solo yo, mucha gente arriesgo su vida, para vencer a Voldemort y por cierto… a ti no te vi en el campo de batalla… y por ultimo ¡yo no soy tu amor!

-Tanto te cambio la victoria que ahora eres tan engreído, te recuerdo que, tu mismo me pediste que te llamara así cuando salíamos.

-Imbécil, ¿como te atreves a hablarle a si a Harry? –decía un pelirrojo muy enojado.

-Ron tranquilízate, le hará daño al bebé, yo arreglo esto –se giro hacia Ernie- y tu estúpido, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por haber estado contigo y con otros, a veces se cometen errores, por proteger a la gente que amamos… y ahora te lo digo ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, ni me dirijas la palabra!... si quieres seguir vivo – el chico salió corriendo, no era tan tonto para atreverse a molestar al mago que había derrotado a Voldemort; el de ojos esmeralda respiro profundo para calmar la rabia ,no sabia con quien estaba mas enojado con el idiota de Ernie o con el mismo, por _enredarse_ con ese idiota, tenia que hablar con todos sus _amigos_ y terminar con esa farsa. Si quería empezar una familia con sus Dragón, no podía llevar lastres, con estos pensamientos el azabache, fue buscando y hablando con todos los susodichos y al terminar busco a su padrino. Encontrándolo con Remus y Severus -que sostenía a Teddy, que sonreía por las muecas graciosas que hacia Sirius-, imágenes pasaron por su mente… en que esa escena era protagonizada por Draco, él y su bebé; con una boba sonrisa en los labios llego con su padrino.

-Cachorro, lo logramos, ahora todo será paz y tranquilidad este cachorrito no conocerá el terror de la guerra, ¿no es genial? – el profesor de pociones se retiro despidiéndose de sus esposo, con un beso, el tenia que estar con las serpientes que lo esperaban para celebrar-el colegio cerrara un tiempo… no mucho, dos meses para arreglar los desperfectos y dejar que los heridos se recuperen, afortunadamente las bajas no fueron muchas, te iras a mi casa para que descanses te lo mereces, claro ¿si tu quieres?

-Me encantaría irme contigo, pero antes quisiera pedirles un favor… como ustedes son mis tutores, es mi deber informarles y hacerles participes de un asunto importante… antes de decirles quiero pedirte a ti Sirius que no hagas un escándalo, y que… me apoyes por favor.

-No me preocupes cachorro, te he demostrado que siempre contaras conmigo en las buena y las malas; por Remus no puedo hablar, pero se que piensa igual que yo ¿no es así Moony? - el de ojos dorados asintió.

-Padrino estoy embarazado, mi bebe me dio la fuerza para derrotar a Voldemort –dijo de carrerilla Harry.

-¡Que! ¡¿Y quien fue el desgraciado, que se atrevió? ¡Yo lo mato!

-Tranquilo Sirius, deja que Harry termine de hablar y recuerda que le prometiste que no harías escándalo, ten carga a Teddy –el lobo hacia eso para que Sirius se tranquilizara, el moreno adoraba a Teddy a pesar de ser hijo de Severus- continua Harry.

-Gracias Rem, tengo tres meses, según mis cuentas y lo que les pido es que me acompañen a ver al papa de mi bebé y a su familia, el tiene que casarse conmigo, no quiero que mi bebe nazca fuera del matrimonio… antes de que se me note, por favor ¿me acompañaran? ustedes son como mis padres.

-Iremos contigo Harry ¿verdad Padfoot?

-Por supuesto cachorrito y a donde iremos no me has dicho quien es el padre, no temas no lo matare.

-Eso es otro problema, el papa de mi bebé… es Draco Malfoy.

-¡Que! –el llanto de Teddy interrumpió los gritos del pelinegro.

-Sirius Black, cállate; ya despertaste a Teddy, ahora conténtalo.

-Lo siento Monny, pero este muchacho no pudo buscar otro, tenia que ser el hijo de Lucius, sabes que no soporto a ese idiota y ahora el _niño_ quiere que vayamos a ver al idiota, conociéndolo es capaz de corrernos a Crucios.

-No exageres Sirius ¿acaso quieres asustar a Harry? recuerda su estado, no le hace bien que tu lo molestes, y hay que ser sinceros Lucius a cambiado mucho, peleo a nuestro lado junto con su hijo y los compañeros de este, y sin la información que el y Severus nos dieron, no hubiéramos ganado, siendo el padrino de Teddy no creo que nos hechice.

-A ti no pero a mi… no confió en el ni en… – el moreno no acabo la frase, pues el lobo -ya hacia aparición en su amigo- al darse cuenta que mencionaría a su pareja-, bueno no soy el único

-Eso es, ya se como convencer a la familia Malfoy, de que Draco se case conmigo, eres un genio Sirius -exclamo Harry.

-Eso ya lo se pero ¿por que lo dices?

-Yo se mi cuento, mañana iremos a Malfoy Manor y ahora me voy quiero buscar a Hermione.

-No tardes que nos vamos en una hora en mi casa tenemos que prepararnos para mañana… lo que hago por ti cachorro.

0000000000000000

En Malfoy Manor, los Slytherin, celebraban la victoria a su manera, comiendo y bebiendo, estaban felices; incluso Lucius y Severus sonreían al ver a los chicos emocionados, contando sus hazañas en la pelea.

-Lo mejor fue cuando invoco su Patronus Draco; el carajada se quedo de una pieza lo impresiono el Dragón verdad, si yo no lo hubiera visto en los entrenamientos igualaría la cara del estúpido Potter- dijo un parlanchín Nott, el alcohol- y vieron como me quite a eso dos mortifagos con un Expelliarmus para luego atarlos con un Incarcerus, ¡fue genial la adrenalina!

-Hay que agradecerle al profesor Lupin – decía Pansy

-A el o al profesor Snape; por convencerlo a enseñarnos- contestaba Crabbe.

-Yo, me voy no quiero que mi esposo se preocupe de mas ya esta en el séptimo mes, nos vemos chicos, por lo menos tendremos dos meses de vacaciones.

-Oye Blaise, que la comadreja te espere un poco mas, quiero que hagamos un brindis-todos tomaron sus vasos a la vos de Draco-por nosotros, por demostrarles a todos que las serpientes son tan valientes como los leones, por mi padre y por Severus, que nos apoyaron y estuvieron con nosotros en todo momento, y por todo ustedes…

-Salud -corearon los Sly.

-Otro, otro por nuestro príncipe y por Ethan que se nos unió a pesar del peligro -decía una efusiva Pansy -Salud.

Así siguieron con la celebración. Snape regreso al colegio para ver a Dumbledore, llevando a un Blaise que no se podía tener en pie y no era precisamente por su herida que era poco seria, comparada con la paliza que le iba a dar cierto pelirrojo.

0000000000000000000000

Al otro día regreso Severus a petición de Lucius y Narcisa, llevando bastante poción anti resaca para los Slytherin, que aun no se levantaban, los únicos que ya estaban en la sala charlando con los Señores Malfoy eran; su hijo e Ethan. Fue un gran golpe para Narcisa el saber que Ethan era heterosexual ,ya que le agradaba como pareja de su hijo, no se comparaba a ese patán de Potter, como se atrevió a despreciar a su bebe y hacerlo sufrir, eso no lo perdonaría ,pero se guardaba, esos pensamientos ,no quería molestar a Draco que a su parecer ya se había olvidado del chico Potter, gracias a Merlín, pues Pansy le contó ,lo _fácil_ que era el moreno, y no quería a esa clase de personas cerca de su hijo; esto nunca se lo comento a Lucius. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando un elfo domestico le informo que el Sirius Black, Remus Lupin acompañaban al Harry Potter, quien pedía hablar con los ellos.

Narcissa no se sorprendió por la visita de Remus; pues Severus estaba ahí, lo que no comprendía era por que venia con esos dos, pero como buena Malfoy se apresuro a recibirlos -ante todo la educación-, además no era buena estrategia, correr al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ahora que su familia necesitaba buenas conexiones.

Le ordeno al elfo que los pasara a la sala donde estaban ellos. Antes de que los visitantes entraran, puso sobre aviso a su esposo e hijo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando entraron los visitantes Lucius y Narcisa los recibieron; Draco se limito a saludar a Remus y cargar a Teddy para presentárselo a Ethan, los invitados se sentaron, y Sirius tomo la palabra.

-Lucius, Narcisa, se preguntaran, el por que de nuestra visita… empezare por decirles que estamos aquí por Draco, el tiene una responsabilidad con Harry y lo que venimos a pedir… es que la cumpla.

-¿De que responsabilidad hablas? y a que viene eso, que yo sepa el Señor Potter, no tiene trato con mi hijo, desde hace meses ¿que puede deberle? – pregunto Lucius.

-Mira Lucius yo tampoco estoy en un lecho de rosas con este asunto, pero estoy aquí por Harry por lo tanto te agradecería que me dejes terminar de hablar, la responsabilidad de que hablo es por que tu hijo… embarazo a Harry y debe casarse con el no podemos permitir que este niño nazca fuera de matrimonio, ustedes como yo -para mi desgracia-, son Sangre Pura y deben saber las tradiciones; que Harry sea padre soltero se vería muy mal y mas que se supiera que es de Draco, y que este no acepto sus responsabilidad, seria un escándalo, y ustedes no quieren eso o ¿si?

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Claro que no esto si es una amenaza, si Draco no se casa conmigo, no los apoyara cuando el Ministerio, pregunto sobre su lealtad y de que lado pelearon, Señor Malfoy, -decía Harry- y bien ¿cual es tu respuesta Draco?, ¿dejaras que tus padres decidan esto por ti? –el moreno miraba al rubio con un gesto de triunfo en su cara, y alternativamente con desprecio a Ethan, que se encontraba cargando a Teddy, todavía en la sala a un lado de Draco.

-Mi respuesta ya la sabes Potter, no me casare contigo y ¿por que hacerlo? ¿Estas seguro que soy el padre de ese bebé?-ahora fue el turno de Draco para mirar a Harry con desprecio; alzando una ceja como era su costumbre, los insultos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Sirius.

-¡¿Como te atreves a dudar de tu paternidad? Mi Harry, es un Gryffindor tan leal y fiel como todos los de su casa, como mi amigo James, y tu… ¡serpiente rastrera! deberías de estar agradecido por que el, se fijara en ti y te quiera tanto como para enfrentarse al mundo mágico entero, solo por estar contigo o ¡¿acaso piensas que no lo criticaran por estar con el hijo de un Mortifago?

-¡Basta Black! no voy a permitir que vengas a insultarme a mi y a mi hijo; en mi propia casa tu sabes que era un espía de la Orden, luchamos al lado de la Luz, para limpiar nuestro nombre y por nuestra libertad, ¿o acaso nuestras heridas no fueron reales, nuestra sangre no vale? y recuerda que un Malfoy… esta por encima de la mayoría y no tiene por que agradecer nada –el rubio mayor se levantó furioso-, ¡considero esta reunión por terminada! ¡Retírense de mi casa, antes de que los eche a la fuerza!

-No, no, no, Señor Malfoy yo no me voy de aquí; sin que mi boda con Draco este arreglada, y lo reto a sacarme de aquí a la fuerza, a ver quien sale perdiendo.

-Todos cálmense, por favor y hablemos serenamente, no hay por que llegar a la violencia-intentaba Narcisa -ahora bien, Draco ¿es posible que el bebe que espera Harry sea tuyo?

-Supongo… como de cualquiera, con todos los que se ha acostado debe tener por lo menos diez padres. Decía el rubio altanero.

-¡Basta Draco! esos no son los modales que te enseñe… Sirius, no hay necesidad de insultar a mi hijo y no es por que lo sea, pero como mi primo sabes que mi hijo es digno del mejor esposo que haya… ¿que les parece? lleguemos a un trato, como Sangres Pura que somos, siempre ha sido así entre nuestras familias no veo por que esta vez, sea diferente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Narcisa -decía Remus.

-Este es el trato Draco se casara con Harry… en dos semanas, a cambio de su total apoyo, con el Ministerio y sus investigaciones…nadie excepto los que estamos aquí , debe saber de este trato, los chicos regresaran a Hogwarts, hablaremos con Dumbledore… lo del bebé se mantendrá en secreto hasta que se haga evidente, ellos vivirán aquí, en vacaciones y descansos y por supuesto al graduarse, seguirán sus estudios, eso seria todo-la rubia hablaba como si de un trato de negocios se tratase- ¿alguna duda?... si no la hay, pongámonos de acuerdo para los preparativos la boda; debe ser el evento social del año.

-Espera madre, falta mi opinión, como sin importarle si me he enamorado de alguien mas o si aun lo quiero, Potter no me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir… yo quiero poner mis condiciones.

-Draco ¿acaso _este_ es tu novio? -preguntaba el moreno, señalando a Ethan.

-Este, tiene un nombre Señor Potter, mi nombre es Ethan Wood y por desgracia soy heterosexual, afortunado para usted, por que si fuera gay, ya estaría casado con este maravilloso Dragón, es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal así que si _Usted_ o ese troglodita que tiene como padrino; le hacen daño le aseguro que se los cobrare y como yo no le debo nada al _Gran Salvador_ no le tengo miedo.

El moreno se sonrojo y hablo avergonzado

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Ethan, son los celos y las hormonas-decía el moreno rascándose la nuca, no quería quedar mal ante su nueva _familia_-espero que me disculpes, no se volverá a repetir y gracias por la amistad que le has demostrado a Draco.

-Vaya me avergüenzas, pero la amistad que le di a Draco el mismo se la gano a pulso.

-Pueden dejar de hablar y esperar a que termine de decir mis condiciones- el rubio tomo aire para continuar-si el bebé que espera Potter no es mío, este matrimonio terminara de inmediato, y lo que dure este _enlace_, el matrimonio solo será de palabra.

-Acepto.

-Harry, quieres pensar un poco la respuesta –decía Sirius angustiado.

-No, si me casare no me importa nada mas, y lo del bebé… es algo sin importancia por que es de Draco de eso estoy seguro. Sirius creo que debes saber que he sido algo _travieso_, y por eso no confía en mí, así que no lo culpes, pero como ya estamos de acuerdo solo queda hacer los preparativos de la boda ¿o no Narcisa? por que yo también quiero una boda espectacular.

Algo, renuentes, Lucius y Sirius, participaron en la planeación de la boda, Severus se limitaba a estar con su hijo mientras su esposo ayudaba a organizar el enlace, los mas entusiasmado eran Remus y Narcisa junto con Harry, tomando en cuenta que le encantaba que _su suegra_ lo mimara –si era sincera o no, que mas daba- se la pasaba comiendo cuanto se le antojaba y de vez en cuando le invitaba al pequeño Teddy. Lo que le entristecía es que Draco desde el día que se formalizo su compromiso, no le había dirigido la palabra; en cuanto termino de decir sus condiciones, se fue con los otros Slytherin, a la casa de Nott. Lo consolaba un poco que Ethan ya había regresado a su País -a casarse-, ya no seria un incordio.

00000000000000000000

La boda fue esplendida como lo planeo Narcisa, casi todo el Mundo Mágico estuvo presente, y comentaban que la pareja no podía ser mas opuesta, mientras Harry Potter (ahora de Malfoy) estaba radiante y feliz, Draco estaba muy serio, y renuente contestando con monosílabos, Lo que a todos, extraño es que el joven matrimonio, no pensaba salir de Luna de Miel.

La celebración termino entrada la madrugada y Harry muy feliz se dirigía a los aposentos de su Dragón, cuando llego… entro sin tocar, Draco estaba en el balcón tomando un copa de vino, ya se había quitado la túnica de boda y solo traía puesta la camisa sin abrochar y el pantalón, el moreno se quedo parado en la entrada, admirando a su esposo; que al escuchar el ruido de la puerta giro para ver; que el moreno lo observaba embelesado.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Potter?, ¿estas perdido?

-No, no estoy perdido y si me puedes ayudar en algo, vengo a estar con _mi_ esposo, en _nuestra_ noche de bodas.

-¿Es una broma?, por que estoy demasiado cansado para reírme… sal de aquí que quiero descansar.

-Draco… ¿no me extrañas? –el moreno se acercaba a su presa con movimientos felinos, y su voz se hacia cada vez mas ronca por el deseo ,quitándose la ropa en el camino- ¿ya no me deseas?, por que yo no he dejado de pensar en ti, de soñar con tus besos y de anhelar que me tomes -llegando tan cerca del rubio que sentía su aliento en el rostro- … hazme tuyo Dragón… los dos lo hemos estado esperando; tanto tiempo- tocando la entrepierna del rubio; quien lo aparto de un manotazo-¡hay eso dolió!-se quejo el moreno.

-Lárgate Potter-siseo el rubio-si estas caliente, busca a alguien con quien revolcarte, alguien que no sienta… asco por ti.

El de ojos esmeralda empezó a llorar abrazándose a si mismo, las palabras de Draco lo habían herido, ese era el momento de contar toda la verdad, así su rubio no lo despreciaría.

-Draco, se que estas molesto conmigo , quiero que sepas por que hice todo ,solo quería que sintieras celos y que así me demostraras lo mucho que significo para ti , por eso salí con esos chicos pero no me… acosté con ellos… para mi ninguno significo nada, cada vez que estaba con alguno de ellos pensaba en ti… se que no lo entiendes pero lo hice por ti, para que no arriesgaras tu vida al acompañarme a combatir… quería desilusionarte y lo conseguí; temí por ti… te amo tanto que si te pasara algo me moriría… estúpido error del que me di cuenta cuando me salvaste la vida con ese Patronus, eres tan fuerte y aun así no quiero que nadie te haga daño… amor mío. Por todo esto perdóname, y sigamos con nuestras vidas… nuestro hijo nos necesita juntos.

-¿Y eso debe halagarme? que te preocupes tanto por mi que no quieres que me lastimen, que conmovedor Potter, lastima que ya no me interesa lo que pienses, hagas o digas para mi eres un cero a la izquierda y metete esto en cabeza, si me case contigo fue para recuperar el reconocimiento de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico y por ultimo espero pacientemente el día que nazca tu bastardo y todos vean que no es mi hijo.

-¡No Draco! de mi puedes decir lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a llamar bastardo al bebé; por que tu mismo te estarías insultando ¡óyelo bien este bebé es tuyo oíste tuyo y de nadie mas!

-Deja de gimotear Potter, que _tu quieras_ que sea mío; no quiere decir que en verdad lo sea y sal de mi cuarto, antes de que pierda la paciencia… una cosa mas Potter, ¿que te dio a el derecho de jugar con mis sentimientos?

-Por que yo soy el héroe Draco y tu el villano – error de Harry que no se detuvo a pensar el su respuesta.

-Una respuesta que esperaba- dijo el Sly.

_ Lo… siento…

El moreno recogió su ropa, y cuando iba saliendo la voz del rubio lo detuvo-sabes pensé que entendías como pienso… yo creo… Que, los celos demuestran que no se tiene suficiente autoestima y para mi la persona a la que ame, la tendré siempre en un pedestal, y si me quiere dar celos significa… que yo no valgo lo mismo para el, yo no seria capaz de soportar los ojos del que amo con la sombra de dolor, rencor o ira que provocan los celos tu ¿si? No respondas ya se lo que vas a contestar, ¡espero que quede claro Potter! yo soy tu esposo solo de palabra… no me debes ni lealtad, ni fidelidad, ni lo quiero ni lo necesito.

-Y tu Draco ¿tampoco me serás fiel?-preguntaba un lloroso Harry.

-La diferencia entre tu y yo Potter es que, yo tomo y me entrego, solo cuando hay amor de por medio, no por instinto ni por estúpidas excusas… eso es todo puedes retirarte.

El moreno abandono la habitación con su ropa en al mano al llegar a la habitación que le habían designado; se acostó abrazándose a si mismo, y su llanto era cada vez mas fuerte; pensando…

Amor, hare hasta lo imposible para que me perdones y me vuelvas a amar, ya lo veras seré un esposo modelo nunca te avergonzaras de mi, me cuidare para que nuestro bebé nazca sano ,y cuando veas sus ojitos grises o su pelo rubio ,me creerás y nos querrás mucho… lo se, en este momento estas muy dolido y por eso dices que ya no sientes nada , pero se que al llegar el alba con un nuevo mañana, yo buscare tu corazón que perdí , te reiterare mis sentimientos y tu me aceptaras y por fin caminaremos por la vida agarrados de la mano… con nuestro peque corriendo a nuestro alrededor, como la familia feliz que yo formare para ti… por que este pequeño es tu hijo… Entiende… no podría perderte sin volverme loco... Te amo Dragón…

FIN

Les dije que era el primero y… bueno eso es todo.

No es cierto hay epilogo… ¿Opiniones? Nada más sin recordar a mi madre por favor.


	5. Epilogo

Agradeciendo a: Svilesan, Misumi Hyuuga, Alsatia Le Querrec, xonyaa11 -sin crucios-, KamyMunozSS

Gracias por aceptar mi primer fic con sus defectos y-pocas virtudes- jeje por leerlo y no insultarme. Mil gracias.

**Epilogo**

La mansión Malfoy, nunca se había vista tan llena de personas de diferentes clases sociales: las personas que visitaban a Harry Potter. El patriarca Malfoy, optaba por encerrarse en su despacho para no tener que convivir con _la familia_, de su yerno. Severus era su único visitante y que tenia el privilegio de entrar a se despacho, quien compartía su poca sociabilidad y un poco de molestia; desde el matrimonio de Harry y Draco, su esposo Remus… prácticamente se había instalado en la mansión -por que el embaraza de Harry necesitaba muchos cuidados-. Y por desgracia

Así era, ambos adultos no sabían si a propósito o ¿Por qué? el embarazo del chico dorado era delicado. El Medimago considera que por la tensión de la batalla y el exceso de magia que ambos -gestante y producto- habían utilizado.

Ese día era uno de tantos en que los dos Slytherin. Estaban atrincherados en el despacho; cuando vieron a Draco entrar, con una cara que decía Estoy a punto de maldecir a alguien, los dos adultos, se miraron cómplices… compadecían del rubio.

-Padre, Severus, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-¿Que pasa Dragón? No estabas en la sala con tu madre atendiendo a _los parientes_, de tu esposo.

-Padre te recuerdo que los autoproclamados _parientes_ no lo son en realidad y además mi madre tiene años, ejerciendo como anfitriona como para matar a nadie y soportar a las comadrejas , que están aquí dos por tres , por que _el niño_ Potter necesita quien lo cuide, ¡chantajista!, le ofrecí contratar un sanador de planta y se negó , si estuviera _tan delicado_, hubiera aceptado solo quiere hacerse el mártir, para molestarme, sus lloriqueos y berrinches ya no los soporto y apenas tiene cuatro meses , no creo aguantar los cinco que faltan.

-No hables así Draco, un Malfoy no se queja, además no estas solo, tu madre y yo también tenemos que soportar a esos pelirrojos pobretones.

-Si pero tu te libras encerrándote aquí y Severus te hace compañía, pero yo tengo que soportar los reproches de las comadrejas ¿por que no le presto atención al _pobre Harry_?, y ese cara rajada que se la pasa quejándose por que no me intereso por nuestro hijo -el rubio mayor ya no sabia que decir , heredero, no la estaba pasando muy bien, pero ese Potter los tenia en sus manos, ahora con la caída del Lord, el ministerio lo tenía en un pedestal incluso ya lo había visitado el Ministro Cornelius Fudge. Aun recordaba ese día de pesadilla…

El ministro se anuncio, cuando ellos tomaban el almuerzo en la terraza.

El moreno, estaba en su habitación, haciendo berrinche pues esperaba que el Sly, lo llevara personalmente a almorzar, algo que por supuesto no paso, Draco tomaba sus alimentos tranquilamente ignorando las pataletas del pelinegro.

Narcissa como buena anfitriona, invito a Fudge, a almorzar con ellos , este acepto de inmediato, notando que Harry no estaba, pregunto por la salud del susodicho, las cosas se tensaron pues Fudge le pareció raro que el rubio menor, estuviera de lo mas campante, sin preocuparse por la alimentación de su esposo embarazado. Sus sospechas aumentaron por los antecedentes de la Familia; temía por la salud del héroe del mundo mágico.

-Sr. Malfoy, y ¿su esposo no nos acompañara? ¿Espero que este bien de salud? todo estamos muy pendientes de él y su bebe.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, mi esposo esta muy sano, el Medimago le recomendó reposo, por que su embarazo es de alto riesgo.

-Espero que no sea grave, todos rogamos a Merlín, por su salud pero dígame, ¿a que cree que se deba esto? si la ultima vez que vi al Señor Potter se veía muy repuesto, ¿será que el matrimonio no le sentó bien?- las palabras del ministro, llevaban una clara, amenaza, a lo que Draco se apresuro a contestar con todo el sarcasmo del que hacia gala.

-Bueno el pelear con un mago tan poderoso como el Voldemort, por salvar al mundo mágico, debilitaría la salud de cualquiera ¿no cree? Señor Ministro-el aludido, se quedo de piedra, pero se recompuso rápido.

-Me gustaría ver al Señor Potter, si no les molesta, solo para saludarlo y felicitarlo por su embarazo-el rubio menor apretó los puños sobre la mesa dispuesto a confrontar, a Fudge, no le agradaba que creyera que no trataban bien a Potter. Cuándo iba a hablar; su Padre se le adelanto.

-Claro Cornelius, enseguida ira mi hijo por mi yerno, espero que ya se haya despertado, el embarazo le provoca mucho sueño, usted comprende.

Lucius miro a su hijo indicándole que fuera por Harry, el chico se levanto excusándose y entrando a la mansión, para ir a la habitación de Potter, lo encontró todavía en la cama en pijama, al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio entrar al rubio. En cuanto el Sly se acerco se lanzo a sus brazos llorando

-Draco, pensé que no vendrías por mi, tu hijo y yo tenemos mucha hambre-el Malfoy menor, hacia esfuerzos por quitarse a la lapa que era su esposo, sin conseguirlo, ahora el Gry escondía su rostro lloroso en su pecho, una mueca de enojo ya se le había formado el hermoso rostro del Sly.

-Potter, arréglate Fudge vino a visitarte, te esta esperando en la terraza, vamos, ya quítateme de encima y metete a bañar.

-No… aquí estoy muy bien- el Gry hacia pucheros- no pienso soltarte a menos- que- el moreno lo veía ya sin lagrimas y con una sonrisa picara-me ayudes a bañar.

-Ya estas bastante grandecito para hacerlo solo-contesto cortante el Malfoy menor.

-Bueno Dragón ya que no quieres mimarme, me pondré a llorar y gritar tan alto que me oirán hasta la terraza y no pienso ver a Fudge, me quedo aquí que suban el almuerzo , así que decide amorcito me mimas o no bajo… el ministro se preguntara por mi ausencia, pobre de mi conviviendo con ex Mortifago- el rubio apretó los puños y los labios tratando de contener la ira y las ganas de golpear al moreno, respiro para calmarse… lo consiguió posando la mirada en la pequeña curvatura del vientre de Harry, esa criaturita no tenia culpa de los problemas de los adultos. Cedió a los chantajes de Harry

-Venga, Potter vamos a arreglarte, que tu visita te espera, y ese angelito ya tiene hambre,-el rubio desde que se había casado con el moreno, nunca había tocado el vientre del León, pero en ese momento coloco una mano sobre el bultito y Harry al sentir este gesto de su Dragón puso las suyas sobre la mano pálida.

-Sientes su magia amor, solo a ti te reconoce, ni Remus, ni ninguno de los Weasley, han sentido el flujo de su magia,

-Tiene buen gusto, creo que aun tiene salvación- el moreno empezaba a acariciar la mano del rubio, este al sentir eso la retiro de inmediato

-¡Vamos! ya hicimos esperar mucho tiempo a Fudge.

-¿Me cargas?

-Ni de chiste- el moreno, empezaba con sus intentos de berrinche- joder esta bien, todo sea por que se largue de una vez el idiota del ministro, tomo en sus brazos al moreno que agradecía internamente a Fudge, por su visita, gracias a eso… tuvo a su merced a su Dragón.

El baño, fue una tortura para Draco, pues el moreno con cualquier pretexto se pegaba a el y _sin querer_ tocaba su miembro en cualquier oportunidad, y como ser humano que era había despertado, el león se ofreció muy amablemente para hacerle sexo oral, y el rubio negó muy ofuscado, pero sin ser brusco para evitar mas escenas del moreno. El pobre rubio necesito de todo su autocontrol para bajar la erección.

Después de eso, Harry se comporto como buen niño, bajo colgado del brazo de su esposo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; estuvo conversando muy amablemente con Cornelius que observaba complacido, a un Harry Potter, brillando de felicidad con un muy serio Draco Malfoy, al león se le veía lo enamorado que estaba, al rubio no se le notaba pero el ministro lo atribuyo al carácter de todos los Malfoy.

Cuando Cornelius se retiro Harry le pidió que lo visitara de nuevo, el hombre se asombro… por lo regular Harry era poco sociable, por lo miso le prometió que lo vería muy seguido.

Así de rápido como Fudge se despidió, el rubio se alejo del pelinegro, este noto el rechazo pero no dijo nada; subió a su recamara y se acomodo ya no quería llorar, sabia que lo había chantajeado, mas era la única forma de que Draco se portara cariñoso con el, por su parte el rubio y sus padres se encerraron en el despacho de Lucius; donde el menor de los Malfoy les conto acerca del comportamiento de Harry, su madre lo consoló y su padre le dijo que soportara como buen Malfoy…

-No veo el caso que te lamentes, no solucionaras nada, además Narcisa y Remus te apoyan, lo que deberías de hacer es ignorar a Potter, que solo busca hacerte enfadar.

-¡Pero padrino! a veces o mas bien siempre me saca de mis casillas, y mas cuando viene la comadreja todo panzón, Blaise a quien por cierto voy a golpear, se la pasa cumpliéndole sus caprichos al "Weasel" y no saben como se pone Potter; empieza con reproches como por que no eres como Blaise de cariñoso o por que no me abrazas como Blaise a Ron y frases parecidas.

-Eso no debería de molestarte te recuerdo que hay que quedar bien con ese mocoso Gryffindor, y tu respondiendo… que por que, Blaise ama a Ron no ayudas en nada a nuestra situación.

-Nada mas digo la verdad, no dicen que a los leones les gusta la sinceridad-decía el rubio mirándose las uñas, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo-

-Te recuerdo _querido_ ahijado que el que paga tus impertinencias, soy yo, mi esposo se queda toda la noche consolando a Potter, por tus desplantes -con sarcasmo en su vos Severus le afirmo a Draco- _Gracias_ por quitarme los pocos momentos de intimidad que nos permite Teddy.

Estaba por replicar Draco, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta de golpe y entro Remus gritando

-¡Ron esta por dar a luz, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, Blaise!, ¡no esta!

-Pues búsquenlo-opino el rubio menor

-Ya lo intentamos y no podemos, fue por un antojo de su esposo al mundo Muggle.

-Vamos Severus -ordenaba el hombre lobo a su esposo- el pelinegro miro a los dos rubios, con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Si creen que me dejaran solo en _esto_ están muy equivocados -los jalo a ambos y todo partieron con un lloroso Ron al hospital.

0000000000000000000000000

En la sala de partos preparaban a Ron, mientras que Severus y Remus, hacían todo lo posible por localizar a Blaise, Lupin opto por ir personalmente al Londres Muggle, pues era el único familiarizado con el sitio, y conocía casi todos los lugares de comida rápida. Blaise fue a buscar aros de cebolla a los que el pelirrojo se había aficionado desde que los probo y constituían su mayor fuente de antojos, a decir verdad el Medimago conociendo el apetito de Ron, lo puso a dieta pero el Gry encontró una forma muy efectiva de convencer á su esposo: ojitos de borreguito a medio morir o si Blaise se ponía difícil pues una buena mamada y su maridito olvidaba cualquier indicación del Medimago.

En San Mungo, Ron se arrepentía pues su esposo no estaba con él, por mandarlo por un estúpido antojo, lo que hizo solo por fastidiar al hurón, demostrándole que su serpiente si lo consentía por su embarazo. Ahora por molestar al rubio se encontraba en esa situación.

Cuando lo llevaban al quirófano, gritaba que el no daría a luz hasta que su moreno no llegara, el sanador pregunto por el otro padre y Ron se encogió en su lugar pues un educado rubio contesto cortésmente que había ido por un antojo para el parturiente, información que le gano una mirada seria y un reproche del Medimago, por no seguir indicaciones de su dieta. El rubio por su parte, sonreía disimuladamente… por fin le había cobrado a la comadreja, todo los malos ratos que le hizo pasar Potter, por su culpa.

Por su parte Remus encontró a Blaise en el caldero chorreante ya no tuvo que viajar al Londres Muggle , el moreno al verlo se imagino el motivo por el que el profesor lo fuera a buscar y de inmediato se trasladaron a San Mungo, al llegar el moreno corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala de partos donde Harry tranquilizaba a Ron, que en cuanto lo vio grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordo al chico dorado, Blaise pálido y nervioso se acerco a su peco sito que lloraba a mares por que su esposo había llegado a tiempo.

En al sala de espera los hermanos de Ron respiraron aliviados, de no tener que jugarse un volado para ver quien acompañaba en el parto a Ron, pues si estando tranquilo se ponía como Troll, no querían arriesgarse a estar con el en un parto, por eso Harry era el único que había entrado al quirófano y cuando salió algo sordo, los hermanos sonrieron por no ser ellos. El chico que vivió se sentó, tratando de calmarse y acariciando su vientre, los nervios ayudaron a que la fatiga del moreno se incrementara, empezó con el ejercicio de respiración que Remus le había enseñado para calmar los nervios y que la tensión no le pasara factura a su cachorro.

0000000000000000000000

Hermione, llego corriendo y en cuanto vio a los pelirrojos les pregunto por su amigo, le contaron las novedades y espero con los otros a que el nuevo integrante de la familia Zabini Weasley, vio a Harry que se acariciaba el vientre y le pareció una hermosa escena, busco a Draco y lo encontró con todo los Slytherin que platicaban en un lugar apartado de los demás, la castaña sonrió algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, cuando el menor de los rubios la vio le hizo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo y nuevamente se giro a seguir conversando con su padre y con Severus. Hermione, considero ese como un buen momento para hablar con Draco y fue a buscarlo.

Saludo cortésmente pero con los nervios a flor de piel no era fácil estar frente a Lucius Malfoy un sangra pura, que despreciaba las personas como ella, sin embargo el rubio mayor le devolvió el saludo sin perder un ápice de elegancia ofendiéndola, el profesar Snape se limito a contestar con un movimiento de cabeza. El rubio menor la vio preguntándose que es lo que buscaba Granger con ellos.

-¿Draco, podemos hablar?-el Sly asintió y se encaminaron algo lejos del incesante parloteo de los pelirrojos

-Bien en que te puedo ayudar Hermione

-Te debo una disculpa Draco

-¿Por qué?

-Hace tiempo un poco antes de que Harry y tu se dejaran, el nos conto lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿De que hablas?

-Veras el nos dijo acerca de su plan de darte celos y lo que haría _para protegerte_ -el rubio frunció el seño imperceptiblemente en clara molestia- la disculpa es por que a pesar de que nunca estuve de acuerdo con Harry y se lo hice saber, no hice nada por detenerlo, me calle y por eso tu la pasaste muy mal-la castaña esperaba la respuesta del Sly.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, de lo que descerebrado amigo haya hecho; no puedes andar arreglando los desastres que hacen esos dos, no es tu responsabilidad, de todo modos agradezco tu confianza, y tu sinceridad… seré franco creo que Theo no pudo encontrar mejor pareja-Hermione se ruborizo y en un gesto de total Gryffindor abrazo al rubio, quien se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo al escuchar lo que decía la castaña.

-Eres un gran hombre, espero que algún día te valoren y puedas ser feliz.

-Gracias Granger.

Esta escena era vista por unos celosos ojos verdes esmeralda, el hombre que estaba a su lado giro para ver que había provocado esa reacción en Harry, lo que vio no le pareció malo pero comprendiendo a su cachorro tomo una de sus manos y la acomodo entre las propias

-No veas fantasmas donde no los hay.

-No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi lugar.

-Por que lo dices ¿no confías en tu esposo?

-El problema es que el no confía en mi, pero no solo es confianza hay muchas cosas-el moreno empezó a soltar lagrimas muy silenciosa, el lobo lo acariciaba esperando que estuviera listo par continuar, las lagrimas seguían pero aun así hablo, quería purgar el dolor que estaba matando su alma- Remus estoy a punto de derrumbarme, ya no aguanto esto , Draco me esta matando poco a poco… lentamente, el no me ama… y no lo culpo yo me gane su desprecio, cada vez que intento acercarme, me rechaza, no sabes lo que duele que el hombre que amas te mire con asco , he llegado a rogarle que me posea y sabes que es lo que hace; me sonríe con desprecio y me invita a buscar a cualquiera de mis antiguos amantes para _desfogarme_, eso es cuando esta de buenas cuando no lo esta me dice que hay hombres que se rentan para eso ¿lo puedes creer?-el castaño sintió un nudo en el estomago, su cachorro cometió muchos errores ,pero eso no evitaba que le doliera que el rubio menor lo tratara así, Sirius y el habían hablado y el de ojos azules acepto que no aconsejo bien a su ahijado, por eso es que no lo visitaba mucho, ya no quería crearle mas problemas a Harry, su mente regreso a la conversación-mi ultima táctica fue chantajearlo frente al ministro y ni aun así conseguí nada de el, hay veces en las que no salgo de mi habitación para no sentir su escarnio, he pensado en extorsionarlo con la salud del bebé… no seria una total mentira , el sanador me dijo que la depresión le afectaba , ¿tu que opinas Remus?¡estoy desesperado y perdiendo la fe en que algún día Draco me perdonara! Y… me amara de nuevo.

-Hay cachorro, me angustia todo esto y no quiero ser hiriente… pero no hay otra forma, de que lo puedas entender -el moreno lo veía con una expresión de absoluta derrota-escucha nadie, tiene derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas; nadie esta sobre los otros , ni es libre de hacer su voluntad sin que sus actos no tengan consecuencias, tu lo estas aprendiendo a golpes y lo triste es que ni aun así te entra en la cabeza ,las personas no son piezas de ajedrez que puedas mover a tu antojo y mucho menos las que buscas que te quieran, tu tuviste una oportunidad con el hombre que amas, no la valoraste, y no conforme con eso le humillaste; a cualquiera le enfadaría eso pero mas… a un Malfoy orgulloso y digno por naturaleza, sabes desde que convivo con ellos me he dado cuenta que no son muy dados a demostrar sus sentimientos; pero si eres observador te darás cuenta que cuando aman se entregan por completo, solo hay que ver a Narcissa y Lucius, no los veras con arrumacos por todas partes pero solo hay que ver sus miradas cuando están juntos, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro se desborda por sus ojos -el moreno asintió-y cuando tu y Draco estaban juntos la mirada de el era de total rendición y amor, tu sin embargo no lo supiste ver y preferiste satisfacer tus instintos mas básicos, es natural no tienes que avergonzarte al fin y al cabo aun eres joven y con muchas hormonas, claro que tu tuviste una oportunidad que pocos tienen, conociste el amor siendo joven, ahora con estos antecedente… ¿entiendes a Draco?

-Si.

-Bien ese es el primer paso para tu nueva actitud; lo siguiente es dejar de actuar como si no hubieses hecho nada inadecuado. Eres un héroe, eso nadie lo niega pero para los seres que amas… serás un simple mortal no lo olvides; ahora serás tu el que deba conquistar a Draco y molestándolo lo único que conseguirás es que en cuanto cumplas los seis meses pida la prueba de paternidad ¿no quieres eso verdad? es hora de actuar como buen esposo y no como una plaga, tenemos la ventaja de que yo se como piensan los Slytherin y sangre pura, gánate a tu pareja demuestra que mereces una segunda oportunidad haciendo todo lo necesario.

-Hare lo que me digas; quiero que mi rubio me quiera por lo menos la mitad de lo que me quiso en el pasado.

-Bien a si se habla, primer punto, serás dócil con tu esposo y no fuerces las cosas se amable… pero no empalagoso acércate, no te pido que estés sobre el atosigándolo, deja que el se acostumbre a tu presencia.

Segundo punto se cortés con tus suegros ,Narcisa será una aliada muy fuerte para que tu rubio te acepte, con Lucius será mas fácil ahora que Fudge te invita a los actos públicos; lleva a tu esposo y a tus suegros has notar muy sutilmente que la opinión de Lucius es importantes para ti y que las grandes decisiones nunca las tomas sin consultar con tu esposo; muéstrale al mundo que estas feliz y orgulloso de pertenecer a una familia como los Malfoy-el moreno hizo un puchero, que se gano un suspiro muy fuerte de los pelirrojo y de Hermione que a pesar de no oír la conversación, animaron a Harry, Draco volteo a verlo por un segundo, el castaño continuo cuando los rumores se apagaron- esto se oirá mal ,cuando te dije que no lo hicieras pero hay buenos motivos, utiliza al bebé, si pero no de la manera que lo has hecho, consolida su presencia, has que los Malfoy se acostumbre a reconocerlo como su familia, con detallitos como buscar un nombre de acuerdo a su tradición, el color de su cuarto, la compra de ropa, si ya se que tu ya lo hiciste acompañado de Molly y Ginny pero recuerda a los que te quiere ganar son a tu esposo y a tus suegros, pídele a Narcisa que te aconseje y si puede… que te acompañe, que Draco vaya con ustedes déjaselo a su madre. Por el momento trabaja con estos aspectos que ya controlándolos… los pasos a que compartas intimidad con tu rubio serán menos- con el ultimo comentario, al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos, estaban terminando su conversación cuando salió Blaise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para invitarlos a conocer a Hugo Zabini Weasley, los sanadores tuvieron que poner calma a una manada de Weasley que querían conocer al mismo tiempo a un pelirrojo de ojos color miel que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su padre Ron. Cuando fue el turno de pasar para Harry llamo a Draco con amabilidad para que le acompañase y esta ves no se le pego como una lapa, al ver a su amigo pelirrojo feliz con su pequeña familia le escena le provoco un valor enorme, se propuso que lucharía por ganarse la confianza y el amor de su esposo le costara lo que costara.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry como buen Gryffindor, se propuso seguir al pie de la letra todo los consejos de Remus, en cuanto llego de visitar a Ron que ya estaba instalado en la residencia Zabini -después de que le dieran de alta en el hospital-, puso en marcha su plan, le pidió a Narcisa que le prestara el libro de donde los Malfoy escogían el nombres de sus herederos, la rubia, con algo de desconfianza, al final accedió de buena gana , esa tarde su suegra y el se la pasaron buscando nombres y los que la Señora. Malfoy consideraba _dignos_ de su nieto los anotaban en un pergamino. Así los encontraron Lucius y Draco cuando llegaron de la junta de negocios -en la que el rubio menor acompaño a su padre}; pues como heredero desde pequeño ya participaba en los arreglos y convenios para que se fuera familiarizando. El moreno vio con satisfacción disimulada, como Narcissa les enseñaba la lista de nombres preguntándoles su opinión; Lucius considero que era inútil buscar nombre para mujer. Todos los Malfoy tenia varón como primogénito, Draco se limito a leer la lista mostrándoles a sus padres el que escogía, los mayores se miraron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Narcisa se acerco a Harry y le mostro sonriendo.

-Scorpius como primer nombre y como segundo ya sabes nuestra tradición indica que debe llevar el nombre de Draco.

-Hyperion –dijo orgulloso Harry, pues era un nombre muy elegante.

-Si me gusta Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Potter.

Lucius mostro lo orgulloso que estaba de la elección, Draco sonrió un poco, el moreno aprovechando esa oportunidad pregunto con timidez

-Ya que esta decidido el nombre, Narcissa quisiera pedirle un favor, ¿podría acompañarme a encargar la ropa del bebé? Y todo lo que necesito para su recamara, quisiera que me ayudara con la decoración pues como usted sabe yo no creo tener un gusto tan exquisito como ustedes y deseo que el bebé-lo interrumpió Lucius.

-Scorpius, llámalo así. Cissa y yo llamábamos a Draco por su nombre desde que el estaba en su vientre eso crea un lazo de confianza con sus padres.

-Es buen consejo gracias, bueno deseo que Scorpius se familiarice con el buen gusto desde pequeño -el Gry, jugaba sus cartas. Ya que ganándose a sus suegros, el rubio menor estaba más cerca de caer; la rubia acepto de inmediato.

-Claro Harry te llevare con Madame Malkin, ella hizo todo el ajuar de mi hijo cuando nació, claro que yo diseñe los modelos, desde luego hare los de mi nieto también –el moreno dio brincos de alegría en su cabeza, Narcisa había dicho mi nieto- Y luego iremos a escoger las telas para la habitación, un azul y plateado se vería bien, lucirán mucho con la luz, que le da el balcón, pero estas seguro que puedes ir, el Medimago te recomendó reposo.

-No hare mucho esfuerzo, además usted ira conmigo.

-Yo creo que será mejor que Draco nos acompañe; aprovechando que también dará su opinión, y me sentiré mas tranquila - eso es lo que buscaba Harry.

-¿Que opinas Draco? no será un problema para ti no quisiera afectar tu agenda de negocios- decía el chico dorado, siendo muy amable y considerado, como dijo Remus.

-Por mi parte no creo que haya problema que opinas padre ¿puedo tomarme unos días libres para esto?

-Si Lucius, recuerda que tú hiciste lo mismo cuando Draco iba a nacer.

-Esta bien, yo me las arreglare solo, pero espero que yo también pueda escoger algunas cosas para Scorpius.

-Claro Lucius, estaré encantado de que lo haga.

La cena paso entre comentarios, Narcisa no paraba de dar ideas para la ropa del futuro Malfoy, Lucius opinaba de vez en cuando, el moreno se retiro a descansar, y dejo a los Malfoy conversando en la sala.

-Draco hijo, no opinaste que te pareció lo de bordar ambos escudos en la túnicas de Scorpius.

-Esta bien madre total el escudo de los Potter es tan antiguo como el nuestro, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces que es Dragón?

-Ideas mías sin importancia no me hagan caso, me despido me voy a dormir- se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Puedes decirle a Harry que mañana saldremos después del desayuno.

-Si madre.

El rubio llego a la puerta del moreno y toco, adentro le dijeron "adelante" y entro, Harry se terminaba de abrochar la parte del pijama de arriba y el rubio pudo admirar la curva donde se gestaba Scorpius, eso le provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y algo extraño en el estomago; el nunca hasta ese día había considerado a ese bebé como suyo, y era esa idea la que rondaba su cabeza, se acerco y toco la pancita del moreno.

-Buenas noches, Scorpius – sintió como la suave magia del pequeño envolvía su mano cálidamente, esta vez Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para que el rubio no se alejara, Draco estuvo acariciando la piel que lo separaba de ese ser, después de un rato retiro la mano.

-Potter dice mi madre que mañana saldremos después del desayuno.

-Si Draco y gracias por acompañarnos.

-No lo hago por ti Potter; lo hice por que mi madre me lo pidió y por que con el mal gusto que tienes no quiero ni pensar en como vestirías a Scorpius, nada mas hay que recordar la ropa que llevas a Hogwarts.

El moreno bajo la cabeza, apenado.

- Era la que dejaba mi primo, yo no tenía ropa propia.

El rubio se pateo mentalmente, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a Harry ni recordarle su niñez tan desgraciada, es verdad que el moreno en esos meses no era su persona favorita pero ni aun así lo quería ver triste.

-Lo siento Potter, no pretendía molestarte- el moreno alzo la cara con una luminosa sonrisa.

-No hay problema Draco, afortunadamente Scorp nos tiene a los dos y le daremos todo el amor y todo lo que necesite para que tenga una infancia muy feliz -Draco lo vio con algo de ternura, al fin y al cabo hubo una vez en que amaba a ese hombre, le despeino el cabellos como a los niños y se despidió.

-Que tengas buenas noches Potter, descansa que mi madre es incansable cuando va de compras.

El Sly salió y cuando cerro la puerta, el moreno se desplomo en la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios, al recordar como le había hecho ese cariñito en el pelo , no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos a su cabeza enredando entre sus dedos sus hebras azabaches recordando el tacto de su amor, su temperatura subió varios grados y bajo las manos por su cuerpo tocándose por sobre la ropa imaginándose que era su serpiente el que lo tocaba, sus jadeos se dejaron escuchar cuando se quito la ropa que ya le estorbaba para recorrer su pecho y pellizcar sus tetillas, bajo una mano a su miembro que ya se levantaba dentro de su bóxer, se quito dicha prenda y saco su pene empezando a masturbarse con una mano, mientras la otra seguía en sus pezones, gemía el nombre de su Dragón, después lamio tres de su dedos y bajo hasta su entrada metiendo uno , le molesto un poco ya que tenia mucho que nadie lo tocaba, pero siguió; la necesidad era mucha de pronto ya tenia tres dedos metidos en el ano penetrándose y se masturbaba con rapidez, llego al orgasmo gritando, el nombre de su esposo, se sonrojo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

00000000000000000000000000

El día siguiente fue cansado pero gratificante para Harry, paso el día entre telas, muebles y juguetes del brazo de Draco -por órdenes de Narcissa- ya que frente a la gente tenían que demostrar que eran un matrimonio feliz, esta vez el rubio estuvo de acuerdo y no protesto.

Llego un momento en que Harry ya no aguantaba el cansancio y fueron a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue, Narcisa discutía con Draco por el color de las cortinas para la cuna; el rubio quería verde y su madre azul, el Gry estaba entretenido con su helado de caramelo con almendras, cuando la voz de Draco lo distrajo.

-¿Verdad Harry?- el moreno no sabia de que hablaba, pero asintió, y retomo su helado.

-No hijo eso es trampa Harry, ni siquiera sabe de que hablas.

-No es trampa madre yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter cuando come desconecte su cerebro, el aludido vio a Draco e hizo un puchero. Hasta ahí llego el autocontrol de Narcisa, le tomo las mejillas y las estiro.

-Mira Dragón ¿no es adorable tu esposo?

-Si madre pero ya suéltalo que toda la gente nos esta viendo- palabras mágicas, Narcisa regreso a su pose habitual de elegancia- Entonces quedamos que azul metálico- el menor de los Malfoy, giro los ojos era una batalla perdida desde el principio.

En la ultima visita que era en la mueblería, el Gry, se quedo dormido en una silla cuando les enseñaban los adornos de oro que llevaría la cuna de caoba, Narcisa y Draco lo vieron y optaron por continuar al día siguiente, Draco tomo entre sus brazos al moreno quien al sentir el calor que desprendía su esposo se acomodo en su pecho con un ronroneo, se aparecieron en la mansión, y Draco llevo a Harry hasta su habitación. Le pidió a Poki uno de los elfos que lo vistiera con el pijama.

0000000000000000000000

Los preparativos estaban listos para recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy Potter, el padre rubio se encontraba en el despacho, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta y entraba el moreno que cada vez estaba mas redondo, su madre le advirtió que por ningún motivo le mencionara a Harry algo sobre su sobrepeso, y el no lo había hecho. Harry entro y se acomodo en el sillón que siempre ocupaba cuando estaba en el despacho con Draco, al rubio ya se le hacia normal que el Gry estuviese ahí, con una canastita que contenía hilos y telas que le compro Narcissa pues el moreno le comento que le hacia mucha ilusión bordar el mismo el escudo de los Potter en las sabanitas, Los Malfoy se dieron cuenta que lo hacia muy bien y cuando le preguntaron el por que Harry les conto que el cosía la ropa que le heredaba su primo, por que en muchos de esos caso estaba tan vieja que tenia agujeros , esto paso cuando comían y a los tres Malfoy, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ya no comentaron nada para no molestar a Harry pero a la mañana siguiente Narcisa llevo a su yerno al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para que bordara.

El moreno cuando vio que su esposo pasaba mucho tiempo en su despacho, opto por bordar ahí haciéndole compañía, no le hablaba para no molestarlo, Draco vio la intención de Harry y compro un sillón bastante cómodo para el, desde ese día sabia que en cuanto entraba a trabajar, el moreno llegaba poco después, no hablaban pero los silencios le parecían tranquilos, a veces se preguntaba que paso con su pareja para que cambiara tan radicalmente, no se quejaba pero era desconcertante.

En cuanto al Gry, cuando cosecho los primeros frutos de sus acciones, fue a la casa del matrimonio Snape para informar de sus avances y preguntar por la nueva estrategia, ya que en una semana cumplía seis meses de embarazo y la prueba de paternidad ya se podía aplicar sin afectar al bebé, Draco no lo mencionaba, pero eso no intranquilizaba al moreno, Remus también llevaba las cuentas y era hora de seguir con la parte difícil del plan.

-Harry, en esta parte necesitaras hacer gala de tus dotes de seducción.

-Remus lamento decirte que no los tengo.

-Debes tenerlos si no ¿como tuviste tantas _parejas_?

-En primer no fueron tantas ni propiamente parejas y en segundo fueron ellos los que se acercaron a mi no yo a ellos incluso Draco fue el que dio el primer paso enviándome una nota donde me pedía una cita, el único hombre que he intentado seducir ha sido mi Dragón y no tuve mucho éxito.

-¿Lo de la ducha?

-Si.

-Bueno yo te enseñare el arte del encantamiento de serpientes, mírame a mi tengo una relación maravillosa con mi Sev y para que te des una idea te contare un secreto, Teddy tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

-¡De veras Rem que bien te felicito! , si tengo tanta suerte como tu con los consejos que me des, no pienso dejar a Scorpius como hijo único….Aunque en unos años pues ambos necesitamos graduarnos y estudiar una carrera.

-Lo conseguirás Harry de eso me encargo yo, continuamos, ahora lo que harás es lo siguiente; como ya funciono el que utilizaras al bebé para ganarte a los Malfoy, hay que seguir por ese camino, convence al Medimago que la depresión aunque ya no es tan fuerte aun la sientes ya que el otro padre no se te acerca y ni siquiera duermen en la misma habitación, debes verte muy triste de acuerdo, pero escucha bien Harry le dirás esto cuando estés a solas y le pedirás que no le mencione nada a Draco, por que si tu rubio se entera , perderás el terreno conquistado; otra asegúrate de que los tres rubios estén cuando el Medimago te muestre la imagen de tu bebe, eso derretirá el hielo que son esos sangre pura; has comentarios acerca de lo mal que te vera la gente y las habladurías si… en un futuro Draco se divorcia de ti, sobre todo con Narcisa y Lucius sin tu esposo presente, a el muéstrale lo orgulloso que estas de ser su marido y las fiestas a las ahora lo acompañaras y te comportaras como un buen esposo sin exagerar hasta humillarte; te darás cuenta que a los Slytherin les agrada presumir la fidelidad de sus parejas pero no humillarlas por que eso los sobajaría a ellos también.

-Rem y ¿como me voy a acercar mi Dragón?

-Harry de eso se encargar tu Medimago, en las indicaciones le hará saber a Draco el te recomendó que nada de depresión y eso incluye que tu esposo de su brazo a torcer ¿entiendes cachorro?

-¡Remus eres un genio!

-Genio no lo se… pero de que tuve que aprender algo para atrapar a mi Sev tuve que hacerlo y dejar de un poco lado la decencia Gryffindor. Ahora manos a la obra Harry que debes sepultar todas tus acciones anteriores, no pongas esa cara pequeño que no es todo tu culpa… los que estamos a tu alrededor tuvimos mucho que ver.

-¿Has visto a Sirius? hace mucho que no me visita, la última vez fue hace un mes y medio.

-No te preocupes cachorro, el esta bien y te extraña; también tuvimos una charla y se esta tomando su tiempo para preparase y ser agradable con tu esposo y su familia -un llanto los asusto- lo siento Harry ya despertó Teddy, acompáñame a verlo sirve que vas practicando, por que tu eras igual de escandaloso, lo bueno de esto es que mi Sev me conto que Draco era un bebé muy tranquilo.

-Espero que Scorp se parezca a Draco.

0000000000000000000

Los esperados seis meses se cumplieron y Harry estaba en el consultorio del Sanador FitzGerald, el experto en embarazos masculino que les recomendó el Medimago de cabecera de los Malfoy, al moreno le agrado desde que lo atendió la primera vez , además le parecía muy atractivo, era de piel blanca y pelo tan negro como el suyo y con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, le agrado mas cuando le dijo que el hablaría con el Señor Malfoy (Draco), pues por el bien del bebé debían de tener mas intimidad ya que los niño de magos se desarrollaban mejor; cuando sentían las dos magias de sus padres combinadas.

Hizo entrar a los Malfoy -a quien convenció Harry- pues verían por primera vez a Scorpius, la cara de los tres era un poema el rubio menor sonreía tontamente, Lucius aunque mas disimulado también sonreía y Narcisa abrazaba como podía a su yerno quien lloraba de felicidad, pues al ver a su pequeño se sintió feliz y culpable en partes iguales, feliz de conocerlo y culpable por que su niño tal vez se quedaría sin uno de sus padres ,rogo a Merlín para que su niño no fuera perjudicado por sus acciones.

000000000000000000000000000

Draco comentaba con sus padres las instrucciones que le había dado el Medimago, las seguiría al pie de la letra, la cosa no estaban para ponerse difíciles, pues los últimos negocios de Lucius no se habían cerrado exitosamente, aun desconfiaban de patriarca Malfoy, y si a Potter todavía le agradaba Draco por que no sacar ventaja de la situación, después de todo ellos eran Slytherin.

Es misma tarde, el rubio menor se traslado a la habitación del moreno , este lo recibió amablemente, por la noche los dos se preparaban para dormir , cuando el moreno salió del baño ya con su pijama, encontró al rubio leyendo en la cama, se metió bajo las sabanas y espero, no quería molestar a Draco pero la curiosidad y el deseo era mucho, las hormonas ganaron la batalla y se acerco al cuerpo de su esposos para sentir su calor el rubio sintió el movimiento; dejo el libro sobre el mueble de lado de la cama y se quedo un rato pensando, no dijeron sus padres que había que resignarse y aprovechar lo que se les daba pues, fuera prejuicios.

Tomo a Harry por el mentón y lo beso el moreno correspondió de inmediato invadiendo con la lengua la boca del Sly, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, por parte de Draco quitando las prendas que le estorbaban, desnudo a Harry y recorrió con su lengua todo el cuerpo bajo el, preparo al moreno con rapidez y de inmediato se clavo en el, comenzando el vaivén de las caderas, era genial sentir su miembro apretado por esa cavidad caliente , se rio internamente que perdida de tiempo todo por su orgullo, total un buen polvo, no se lo iba perder, si de por si tenia que compartir su vida con el Gry, por que no beneficiarse en el proceso, los movimientos seguían cada vez mas rápido de pronto sintió como su pene era estrangulado gloriosamente por el Gry signo inequívoco que el león llegaba al orgasmo, después de unas estocadas mas el rubio se derramo dentro de su flamante esposo, cayendo ambos exhaustos y enseguida se durmieron

Por la mañana, la serpiente rubia, se comporto más cariñoso con el moreno, y por eso este andaba en las nubes, el rubio les guiño el ojo a sus progenitores en complicidad.

0000000000000000000

Harry con sus casi nueve mese vivía en la gloria, su nueva familia lo aceptaban; su Dragón, tuvo relaciones sexuales con él hasta que el Medimago lo prohibió, sin embargo aun dormían juntos, incluso en una charla que tuvieron el rubio le dijo que ese niño era su hijo de eso no cavia la menor duda. Por esto el Gry ya estaba muy tranquilo y esperaba con anhelo el nacimiento de Scorp.

Por su parte los tres Malfoy, veían el fruto de sus esfuerzos, desde que el moreno acompaña a todas partes a Draco, el prestigio de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico había regresado y con eso los negocios exitosos, haciendo cada vez mas cuantiosa la fortuna familiar. El Sly pensó en poner en practica la misma estrategia, en Hogwarts, al regreso en unos meses para terminar el ultimo curso, tenia que sacar utilidad al hecho de que su esposo fuera el consentido de Dumbledore y el héroe que derroto al Lord, al fin y al cabo el divorcio no le convenía.

Cuando Harry sintió las primeras contracciones, su esposo lo llevo a San Mungo sus suegros después de avisar a los amigos del moreno los alcanzaron allá. Harry respiraba como le enseñaron, mientras que el rubio que mantenía su pose de total tranquilidad sostenía su mano, lo trasladaron a la sala de partos, y empezó la labor , el moreno hacia su mejor esfuerzo, con el rubio apoyándolo, después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos se dejo escuchar un llanto cuando el Medimago acerco al recién nacido a su padre Gry, y este lo sostuvo en sus brazos una lagrima silenciosa corrió por sus mejillas, Scorp era de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, su color de piel morena clara, no quería mirar la expresión de Draco pero tenia que hacerlo, el rubio lo miro. Una sonrisa radiante envolvía las facciones de este que cualquier duda estaba borrada… Scorpius era su hijo.

-Vamos Harry deja que se lo lleven para que lo pongan presentable para sus abuelos y tus amigos, un Malfoy siempre tiene que estar elegante en cualquier ocasión -el león abrazo a su esposo y sonrió tranquilo, el rubio también sonrió.

El primero de octubre del 2006, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Potter, llegaba a este mundo, los orgullosos padres Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter, lo presentaban a los Weasley, a Sirius quien se autoproclamo abuelo y el matrimonio Snape a quienes se les otorgo al niño como ahijado.

0000000000000000

En la mansión Malfoy se celebraba la llegada del heredero, con una gran fiesta, que incluía al director y algunos maestros de Hogwarts, Dumbledore les concedió al joven matrimonio dos meses mas aparte del año sabático, para que estuviera con su bebe.

Harry veía como Narcissa cargaba a Scorpius y conversaba con la otra -nueva abuela- Isabella Zabini, amabas competían discretamente con sus nietos para ver cual era el mas bonito; Lucius conferenciaba de negocios o algún acuerdo con Fudge, y Kingsley estaba con ellos… ser rumoraba que seria el futuro Ministro; si conseguía el apoyo de la mayoría, se podía ver que el Patriarca Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Harry era abrazado por Draco que se comportaba mas cariñoso con él y este aprendiendo con la experiencia le daba lugar a su esposo, mostrándose todo lo orgullos y agradecido por el amor – poco o mucho- que le ofrecía su rubio. Ron miraba con algo de desconfianza lo que sucedía pero Harry se mostro impasible ante cualquier ataque a su pareja o a sus padres.

Esa noche y ya que las visitas tenían mas de una hora de despedirse el matrimonio en la habitación de este, veían como su precioso hijo dormía en su cuna arropado por las mantas de ellos habían escogido los escudo brillaban en colores dorados mostrando una perfecta combinación de poderío y buen gusto. Harry beso las escasas hebras rubias y dejo que Draco hiciera lo mismo; dejaron a Scorpius cuidado por Missi -su elfa nana- y se retiraron a su propia habitación, al entrar el moreno camino hasta la terraza y se recargo en el barandal.

-Por querer proteger a los nuestros cometemos errores, a veces los podemos reparar y otras no; yo quiero una vida para compensarte… Mi fama, no duraría ni me interesa, los amigos harán sus vidas, pero mi pareja él es quién estará conmigo y a quien debo mi fidelidad, estoy agradecido por conocerte y enamorarme de ti… pero también deseo la esperanza de que me aceptaras; mi hijo y yo te pertenecemos… y solo a ti… pero… también te queremos nuestro, Perdóname Draco y ámame de nuevo… por favor.

-Es tarde para pedir eso… -Harry apretó las manos, único gesto de angustia, mas la perspicacia del rubio era mucha-… es tarde por que… te metiste de nuevo en mí corazón y no conforme con eso… no entraste solo, si no con ese niño que es un Malfoy por donde lo veas; y ahora mi mas grande orgullo.

-¡Oh Merlín como te amo Draco!

- Y yo a ustedes.

Draco el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin pensaba si, después de todo ese año le había traído muchos beneficios y El mañana era… un enigma.

Fin.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al solicitante - la persona que visitaba al Patriarca Malfoy para algún negocio-, el rubio estaba sentado muy serio en su silla; a su lado su inseparable compañero y amigo Snape. Con un ademan de mano invito a sentar a su visitante, la persona acepto y espero.

_ ¿Shi… que quere?

Las risas brotaron desde la puerta… Narcissa, Draco, Harry y Remus no aguantaron, viendo el gesto serio con Scorpius de cuatro años, cuestionaba a… Lucius.

Severus solo negó y se cubrió la boca para que su sonrisa no se viera -Teddy estaba subido en un taburete, para alcanzar la altura de la silla del rubio.

¿Quien podía negar que Scorpius era un digno sucesor de los Malfoy?… nadie y su abuelo era el que mas lo agradecía, cargando a su nieto que sonreía gustoso. Al rubito le encantaba jugar a que era su abuelo haciendo algo importante; Teddy veía todo aplaudiendo desde los brazos de su padre y los otros festejaban las travesuras de ambos.


End file.
